Truth or dare
by FangirlXAddict
Summary: Set after the first initiates have been cut. Tris, Christine, Will, Al, Shauna, Marlene, Zeke, Uriah and surprisingly Four play a game of truth or dare in Zeke's appartment to celebrate. Despite never having played this game before, Tris finds herself enjoying this game a lot, especially after her first dare...
1. Chapter 1

**Heey guys! This is actually my first fanfic, so I really hope you will enjoy. It is set right after the first initiates have been cut, so Al is still alive.**

**Disclaimer: As was to be expected, I am unfortunately not Veronica Roth, so I own none of these wonderful characters, nor the world this story is set in.**

I look at the board with nothing but unbelief. I made it. Though I knew I was not even close to my goal, I was ranked sixth, so I couldn't get cut. I looked at Christina, and saw the same joy in her eyes that undoubtedly showed in mine.

`Tris, we're in!' I nodded, and hugged her. We both turn around to congratulate Will. Suddenly two arms encaged me, and Al squeezed me into a big bear hug. It was then that I spotted Uriah. He was standing a few feet away, with Marlene.

`Hey, Tris,' he shouted, ` we're heading over to Zeke's place to celebrate. Do you and your friend want to come?' I look at them, silently asking for permission. When all three of them nod, I turn back to Uriah.

`Where does your brother live?' Uriah cheers and then turns around, showing us the way, while dragging Marlene with him, even though she probably already knows the way. He let go of her in front of a door and knock on it whilst shouting: `Dear brother, guess who's here!' When Zeke opens the door he looks slightly surprised at me, Chris, Will and Al, but then he turns around, and we follow him into his apartment.

When we walk into the small living room, I see Shauna sitting in the corner, and then my heart jumps up into my throat. Four is sitting on the floor. He looks up at us, and then focuses his gaze back to the wall. I sigh, and sit down next to Christina and Uriah.

`So... how about we play a game of truth or dare?' It isn't a game I have played before, but I've heard of it. I nod, just like pretty much everyone else, and Zeke continues. `Uriah, little brother of mine, truth or dare?'

`Dare, I'm not a pansycake.' He looks around, as if to dare anyone in the room to contradict him.

`Well, then I dare you to...eat a mentos whole, and then drink cola.' Seeing the look on his face, he doesn't want to, though I couldn't find one reason not to. Since I have set foot in the Dauntless compound I have tasted both, and none of them tasted bad. Apparently he does prefer it over removing his shirt.

`Can I at least do it in the bathroom?' Zeke nods, and goes with him to witness. After a few minutes they return, Zeke laughing, and Uriah whipping the foam off his lips. Okay, now I understand why he wasn't happy about this dare.

`God, that was disgusting. My turn. Next up is...' He glances around the room, and his eyes stay on Christina. `you. You know the question, right?'

`Dare.'

`I dare you to kiss any guys on his lips.' Christina simply turns to her left and gives Will a peck on his lips.

`Is that all you got?' She turns back like nothing happened, and looks at me.

`Tris, truth or dare.' I haven't played this game before, so I decide to play it safe. Uriah calls me a pansycake immediately after I say truth, but oh well.

`Kay, since this is the first time you play this game, I'll go easy on you.' I silently thank Christina in my head, and then listen to my question. `When did you decide you wanted to join Dauntless?'

`Actually, I was still doubting at the Choosing Ceremony. I was doubting between Dauntless and Abnegation, and I decided after I had cut my hand.' She looks satisfied with that answer, and I ask Shauna, who calmly goes for dare.

`Uhm...' I know what dare I want to give her, but the Abnegation part of me doesn't want to force her. However, the Dauntless part takes over, and I say: `I dare you to kiss the guy you like most in this room.' I see Zeke ball his fists, and I'm pretty sure she noticed too, because she spends an awful lot of time looking around, before she kisses him on his lips. He pulls her tighter against him, and after a few seconds she pushes him away.

`My turn. Marlene?'

`Dare.'

`I dare you to punch Uriah in the crotch every time he says the word pansycake.'

`Well, I'm sitting next to him, so that should be doable.' Uriah's face immediately whitens. `Now, I think I'll go with Tris.'

`I think I kind of trust you, so dare.' She grins, and suddenly I regret my choice.

`Rate all the guys in this room on attractiveness.' Oh. That does not really agree with. For a second I think of removing my shirt, but that agrees with me even less.

`Ehm, Uri a six.' I shoot him an apologetic glance. `I'm sorry, you're like, nice and all, but not attracted to. Will and Al, the same.' Al's jaw sets, but I'm not sure what I've done wrong so I continue. `Zeke, not attracted to as well, but cause you are like quite handsome or something like that, a seven.' He looks quite content. Last one, Four. I have two choices. Lie, and grade him with a pass, and crush any chances on him taking a fancy in me, or grading him high, and risking rejection.

Then I just mentally kick myself for being so not Dauntless-like, and go for the last. `Four, a ten.' I meant to say it out loud, but I only whisper. However, the entire room appears to have heard me, because they are all grinning, except for him. Though it is only for a second, one of the corners of his mouth twitches up, before he look like instructor Four again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Heey guys, I was planning on updating at least once weekly, but today I was home early, and I saw that this story already had over 350 views XO, so I decided I would try to finish the second chapter today, and wow, miracle, I did. So here it is.**

**Disclaimer: No I could never have come up with characters and a world as awesome as the ones Veronica Roth made up, so all the rights are, of course, *sigh*, hers.**

`Uriah, truth or dare?´ He smirks widely, but he doesn´t notice the equally wide smile on Marlene´s face.

`Dare, I ain´t no pansycake.. Ow!´ He crawls up into a ball right after Marlene has pulled her fist back. `Was that really necessary, Mar?´ She nods.

`Did you forget about the dare Shauna gave me?´

`She never told you to make me feel like my nuts have been treated with a lawn mower, and have been fried in oil!´ He continues to groan, as Marlene simply shrugs, and looks at me expectantly for his dare. Unfortunately for me, Uriah notices how I'm laughing at him. `I am so gonna get you back for this, little Trissy!´ He tries to shoot me a death glare, which turns out quite comically, for he still has a painful grimace on his face.

`I dare you to...´ I try to think of something quickly, but I really have no idea. Luckily Christina does, so I repeat the dare she whispered in my ear. `I dare you to let Christina give you a makeover.´ His face changes from painful to terrified, and he immediately removes his shirt. He looks around.

`Four, you know the question.´ I really hope he isn´t gonna do something to embarrass me, but I know better when I see his evil smirk. However, Four sees it as well, and for some reason, probably that he doesn´t want to be forced to do something with me, he picks truth.

`PANSYCA... ehh... cookie?´ We all laugh at his fearful face, and he looks ready to murder someone. `What faction are you from?´ Four doesn´t even blink, but takes off his shirt. Though I really try to hide it, I can´t help but stare. I have no idea what the average male stomach and chest look like, but I think it would be safe to say that he is pretty far above average. When I notice he sees me staring, I look away blushing.

`Will, truth or dare.´ Four dares him to kiss Christina for 30 seconds, which he accepts a little too fast. I make a mental note that I should ask him about that later. When he leans into Christina, I look away. The prudish Abnegation-way I was raised makes me pretty uncomfortable to watch, especially when Christina throws her arms around his neck and pulls him closer to her. At the end of the 30 seconds Will has pulled Christina in his lap, and she happily remains seated.

`Al?´ Al jumps when he hears his name, but when he realizes it´s his turn, he relaxes.

`Dare.´

`I dare you to tell why you looked so upset during Tris´ dare.´ Al pulls his shirt over his head, and throws it in a corner.

`Zeke, truth or dare.´ Of course he picks dare. `I dare you to... to take your shirt off.´ Al smirks, obviously thinking he´s got Zeke cornered. Zeke, however, takes off his jeans, leaving him in a boxer and a shirt. Al looks dumbstruck. I just feel really uncomfortable. Especially when he looks straight at me.

`Dare.´ I say it just before he opened his mouth to ask. He looks a little surprised, but then continues, or, well, actually he starts.

`I dare you to sit in Fours lap for the rest of the game.´ Uriah sees the uncomfortable look on my face, and thanks his brother, but Zeke doesn´t even look at him. He looks at me.

`Ehm...´ I try to read Fours face, but there´s nothing legible there. I keep looking around and ehming until Christina breaks the silence.

`Come on, Tris! This isn´t such a bad dare. Just sit in the guys lap!´ I crawl over to Four, and he stretches his legs, so there´s room for me to sit. Once I am seated, he puts his arms around me, his hands resting on my lower stomach, and leans back into the wall. I have no idea if he does it on purpose, but I am pulled against him, my head resting on his shoulder, and my hands just a few inches before his.

`Marlene?´ She looks at me calmly, and picks dare. `I dare you to go to the Pit, and kiss the first person you see. She stands up, and takes Uriah as a witness. A few minutes later the door open again, and a ruffled looking Marlene and Uriah walk back in.

`She executed her dare quite thoroughly.´ He says.

`Yeah, just great luck the first person I saw was Uri.´ Well, that sure explains their matching messy hair. Uriah sits back down in his original spot, and Marlene sinks down in his lap. I stare at them for a minute, before my Abnegation-wired brain gets back into the Dauntless-compound, and realizes they are probably unofficially together now, and that this isn´t weird if they are dating.

`Shauna, truth or dare.´ For the first time in a while truth is picked.

`How do you feel about Zeke?´ Shauna doesn´t even pause to think.

`I like him a lot, though I really think this is a lame question, because I thought nearly everyone knew.´ Then she turns to him and kisses him squarely on his lips. I suddenly get an enormous outburst of nerves, as I realise everyone in this room has kissed someone, whether dared or not, except for me and Four. Though I think I would actually like kissing Four, as far as my experience, equal to zero, reaches, but I´m terrified of someone daring me to.

`Christina, your biggest fear?´ She pouts.

`I don´t even get to pick anymore?´

`Fine, truth or dare.´

`Dare.

`I dare you to answer my question.´

`Well, I´m not going to strip for this one, so here goes nothing. I haven´t been in my fear landscape yet, but if I have to guess, I would say bugs.´ The entire group bursts out laughing. `What? Don´t you guys hate it when those little pests climb up your body and make you go all itchy and...´ Will shut her up quite efficiently, by kissing her. She melts into his arms, but then seems to remember the game.

`Tris.´ I think I should trust her, because of the first question she asked me. The moment the word `Dare´ leaves my lips I regret it. She smirks from ear to ear.

`I dare you to kiss Four.´

**So? What do you think? If anyone has ideas for me to improve my story or my writing style, revieww please, or PM me. Though, reviews are just as welcome if you don't have advice :DD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, I guess the people who like this story got lucky, cause I finished the third chapter of my version of Dauntless truth or dare, and despite I was planning to update tomorrow, I decided I would just do it tonight, because I got really a lot of , I didn't think I would get so many views. This story has been online for like a day, and a already have over 600 views O.O.**

**Also, though I haven't had much reviews yet, I really did like the ones I got. You really made my day by those comments 3.**

**Disclaimer: I guess you know the drill, right? My first name isn't Veronica, and my last name isn't Roth, so I own none of this.**

She has got to be kidding me. Sitting in his lap was already a risk I barely dared to take, let alone kiss him. I look around awkwardly, searching for a way out. I could always decide to take off my shirt, but then Four might think I don't like him, which I think I do, considering the fact that my heartbeat has been racing since I sat down. If I do kiss him he might push me away, which would be just as bad as getting rejected.

Everyone looks at me expectantly. I wish I knew what Four was thinking. Then it would be an easy decision. Though I'm fairly certain that I will find no answer there, I decide to turn around and look at Four, hoping some kind of miracle will happen and I'll know what to do. I twist my upper body and try to look at him, but his face suddenly is a lot closer to mine than I anticipated to.

Come on, Tris! It's a dare, and he surely wouldn't mind. Right. Then I get a brilliant idea, or at least, I think it's brilliant, and give him a light kiss on his cheek. Before he can catch my eyes I quickly turn back around, so that I'm facing the group again. Uriah calls me a pansycake, which immediately earns him a punch in the crotch from Marlene. That really was a good dare, I think while Uriah lies on the ground moaning.

I look around, and my eyes find Al, whose face is pretty red. I ask him the question and he picks truth.

'Who do you like the most in this room?' His face becomes even more red, until he would put a tomato to shame, and he softly mutters some words.

'You know, Al,' Christina starts, 'the whole point of truth is for you to reveal the secret you've been asked. If you're gonna answer the question so that no one can hear you, you don't reveal your secret, and you might just as well take off your pants.' Al looks utterly embarrassed, and I would pity him, were it not that I want to know the answer.

'IkindoflikeTris...' He whispers. Oh. That was not the answer I expected. My jaw drops, and I stare him right in the face, saying nothing, until he stands up. 'I think I'm gonna go to the dorms.' He leaves us in silence, until Marlene asks who will continue. We all agree that she can, and she asks Four.

'Dare.'

'I dare you to tell us how disappointed you are that Tris kissed you on the cheek, instead of on your lips.' I feel my face get warm, and at some point I am convinced my face is way brighter than Al's was just a minute ago.

'I wish you guys would stop forcing people to take a truth as a dare.' He gives her his stern instructor Four look, but when she doesn't shy away, he sighs. 'Well, considering she's a beautiful girl, I would say around an eight?'

At first I am thrilled. Four just called me beautiful! But then I realise that it is the only reason he gives for being disappointed in the kiss on his cheek, and nothing that goes anywhere near things like 'cause I like her'. My turn to be disappointed.

'Well,' Will says, after which he pecks Christina on her lips, 'since Christina is also such a beautiful girl, I guess I should be delighted that she actually did kiss me, and didn't come up with a clever way out.' Then he pulls her into an intimate embrace. She snakes her hands in his hair, and I feel obligated to look away.

'Uriah?' Four continues the game as though Will and Christina aren't making out right in front of us. I guess he's used to seeing stuff like this.

'Dare, of course.' Too bad he doesn't accidentally says pansycake, but oh, well, can't have everything.

'I dare you to pass out your pop tarts.' Uriah pulls off his pants without a second thought.

'You guys are not taking my delicious pop tarts away from me.' His face looks pretty worries, like as if he fears we'll all run to his bunk and steal all his pop tarts.

'Zeke.' Of course Zeke chooses dare, and Uriah dare him to spend seven minutes in heaven with Shauna. The two of them get up and walk over to Zeke's bedroom.

'Marlene?' I ask quietly. I don't want to get any attention for my ignorance. 'What is seven minutes in heaven?'

'You really don't know?' I shake my head, and she grins. 'Blessed are the ignorant. It means they get to spend seven minutes together in another room, making out.' Oh. I desperately try to focus on something else, while Zeke and Shauna are having their private seven minutes, Marlene starts kissing Uriah, and Christina and Will are so entangled that it is hard to see which limb belongs to who.

I just stare at the ground in front of Four's feet, which suddenly seems very interesting, while trying to ignore the warm feeling his hands on my stomach set off. He doesn't say anything, so I remain silent as well.

When Zeke and Shauna's seven minutes are up, they re-enter the room, with messy hair and ruffled clothing. They drop down on the ground, and as I dreaded, they follow the example set by the others, and continue making out right next to us.

I suddenly notice how tensed up my body is, and I try to relax, but I can't. Not with me sitting on Four's lap, with his hands on my stomach, and six people making out in the same room.

I feel like I should say something, or do something. But wow, thanks to my great Dauntless skills, which are pretty nonexistent at the moment, I didn't dare to, and I just. sat awkwardly in his lap, with the only sound surrounding us being the sound of three couples making out. Great.

Then, out of the blue, I feel a warm breath next to my ear, and then I hear the deep voice I like so much.

'Wanna go somewhere else?' I nod, and get up. When I turn around, once again I can't help but stare at him, until he turns around and puts on his shirt. However, before his shirt falls over his back, I see a part of his tattoos. I'm kind of curious, so I make a mental note to ask him about it. Not now. Right now, all I want to do is get the hell out of there.

He walks to the door, and opens it, letting me go first. Then he leads me through a maze of halls and corridors, until we stop before a door looking quite similar to Zeke's. He pulls out a key, and opens it.

When we enter he throws his keys on a nearby table, and turns to me.

'Well, Tris, welcome in my apartment.'

**Well? What do you think? Pleaase let me know. I love every positive review, and I appreciate any advice anyone can give me.**

**Also, anyone got any ideas for good dares or questions? Reviewwww v**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so so sorry, I know I haven't updated for the past two days, but I spent the weekend at my dad's place, and I never take my laptop with me, so actually every other weekend I won't be able to update, but I'll try to post a new chapter daily.**

**Disclaimer: Would Veronica Roth ever write a fanfic for her own masterpieces? No, cause then they would be brilliant and turned into books. Therefore, it's highly probable that I own none of this, or actually, it's certain.  
**

Right. I was in Four's apartment. With Four. And no-one else. Awesome. And scary.

I awkwardly stood next to him, staring at his face, when I realised he had asked me something.

'I'm sorry, what did you say?'

'I asked if you wanted to drink something.' Right. Did I want a drink. I was quite thirsty.

'Uhm, fine. What do you have?'

'Water, cola, beer..' I picked a cola, and he walked over to the fridge, while I was still standing there, next to his front door, not knowing whether I should stay there until he invited me to sit down, or just should sit down on the couch that was a few feet away. I was still hesitating when he returned, and gestured for me to follow him to the couch, after handing me a cold glass of the brown liquid.

'So...' I didn't really know what I wanted to say, so I shut my mouth, and returned to staring at the wall in front of me. The silence continued, and I felt like I should break it, but I couldn't figure out a way to do it without embarrassing myself.

'Well, Tris,' he said, after a few minutes filled with a dense silence, 'how do you like Dauntless so far?' Should I be honest, and show him the back of my tongue, even about everything I didn't agree with, or just be positive, and leave the rest?

'I kind of like it so far, though I think Eric was too harsh for some people during the first stage of Initiation.' I felt quite safe saying that, for I knew Eric and Four weren't best of friends. 'And as has been established before, the food here is amazing.' He grinned. I liked that sound. It felt like it vibrated though the entire room, leaving me in awe.

'Can I ask something a little more personal?' I was taken aback by that question. How could I know if he could ask the question, if I didn't know the question. He took my silence for a approbation, and continued. 'What is the real reason you left Abnegation?'

'I was never good enough for Abnegation.' He doesn't look like he understands, so I try to explain. 'I was never good at being Selfless. My brother Caleb was always the first person to give away his seat in the bus, or the first to help someone in the streets, and even he didn't stay in Abnegation. He went to Erudite. I left Abnegation, and chose Dauntless because my Apti...' Stupid. Tori had told me not to tell anyone, and here I was, spilling the secret I was supposed to keep to one of the first to ask. 'Because the Dauntless always amazed me.' He gives me a funny look.

'And what does your Aptitude test have to do with this?' I try to look normal, but I feel my face getting hot.

'Nothing. What would my Aptitude test have to do anything to do with this?'

'Well, it's quite obvious you were going to say something about your Aptitude test, so then it's very probable that your results have something to do with it.'

'No! It's not like that!' I desperately try to find a logical explanation, but the only one I find is the truth. Which I'm not going to tell. 'It's just that... like I said, err, the Dauntless always amazed me, and I didn't want to stay in Abnegation, but the result of my Aptitude test was Abnegation, so I decided to join the faction I admired.' The funny look again. Not that he doesn't look very attractive with his eyebrows pulled together, with a little wrinkle in between them, his jaw a little set, and his eyes more piercing than ever, but at the moment it makes me nervous in another way.

'Well, if you're sure.' Okay, it was highly probable, if not certain, that he didn't believe me, but at least he dropped the subject. 'And how do you get along with you fellow initiates, apart from Christina, Will, Al, Uriah and Marlene?' Thank God. This was a question I could answer with full honesty.

'Well, I don't really hang out with Edward and Myra, but I guess they're okay, apart from looking like they're trying to suck the life out of each other's faces.' I didn't believe I just said that, but Four didn't seem to mind, and if he did, he didn't care enough to point it out, which relieved me. 'But Peter, Molly and Drew are really annoying. I wish I didn't, but apparently I even care enough to hope they won't pass Initiation and become factionless.'

'Well, I guess they are more aggressive than they should be. And conceited. And arrogant. And self-centred. You know, now I say it out loud, and then suddenly they do sound like pains in the butt.' I nodded, and blushed.

After a few minutes I realised there was once again a silence, and I started to count the seconds. The seconds turned into minutes. I kept sipping my cola until my glass was empty, and I put it on the table.

'Well, I guess I should probably go back to the dorms. Christina might be back, and she has a lot to tell me.' He nodded, and offered to walk me there. I didn't see any harm in it, so I agreed.

We walked in silence, our arms swinging back and forth just an inch apart from each other. We had almost reached the dorms when I suddenly couldn't control my tongue.

'Four?' I was doubting if I really wanted to say this and reveal my Divergence, but when he looked at me, I remembered why I wanted to trust him. Not because he was so good-looking, but because of his eyes. They looked so honest and sincere. 'My Aptitude test did result into Abnegation.'

'If you say so, I believe you, Tris.' His eyes didn't say the same, but just because he said this, made me confident about this. He didn't want to push me, he was just curious.

'But it also resulted in Erudite and Dauntless.' His eyes widened. At first he looked surprised, and then determined. He pushed me against the wall and looked deep in my eyes, making sure I was looking at him too.

'I suspect you already know about Divergence.' It wasn't a question, but I nodded, knowing he did expect an answer. 'You may never trust anyone with this information. I won't tell anyone, and don't feel miserable over telling me, cause I would've found out eventually, during you fear landscape, but tell no-one. Not even you best friend.' I nodded once again, and his face softened. It was then that I realised his face was less than an inch from mine. I could feel his breath tickle my nose, and I couldn't stop staring at his eyes.

'Tris, there are you!' Four jumped away from me, nodded to Christina, and then walked away. 'You didn't even say goodbye. You just left.' She pouted.

'Well, I didn't want to interrupt your perfectly fine make-outsession with Will, and speaking of that, you have a lot to explain, Chris!' I shot her an accusatory look.

'I guess you're right about that, and it seems like leaving turned out just perfect for you too, doesn't it?'

'What do you mean?'

'Honestly, Tris, you really think I didn't see Four kiss you before jumping away from you like a bunny that has heard a shotgun?' I looked at her with wide eyes, and then vigorously shook my head.

'No! It wasn't like that! He didn't kiss me!' She smiled at me, and I knew she didn't believe me.

'Whatever, Tris, if he kissed you, then I'm happy for you, and if he didn't, then I'm sorry for interrupting just before he would have.' I blushed, probably as bad as I ever had, and scowled at her, before she laughed, and dragged me to the dorms.

**Sooooow... you guys like? Angienicole27 gave me the idea of someone seeing them kissing, so I decided to alter that idea to fit it into my story, and at least I'm happy with the way it turned out. Hope you do to, and of course you are very much welcome to let me know with a review XDD**

**Oh and if you notice a grammar mistake or smthin like that that I repeatedly make, then I would like to hear it, cause English isn't my native language, so sometimes I'm not really sure if I write correct English, and I'm a perfectionist XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okaaay it's a week later now, and Christina has told everyone who participated in the last game about her suspicion of Four and Tris kissing, except for Al, cause she knows that's kind of sensentive. **

**And to thedauntlessamity, I was kinda already planning on making this a no war story, and maybe I'll include your idea later;)**

**Disclaimer: Just a teenager writing on her crappy laptop here, so no rights to be found.**

A few days had passed. Also, in that week, a lot had happened. Al was gonna be cut, but then Peter and his minions had stabbed Edward in the eye with a butter knife, so he and Myra left. Al had gotten a bit desperate to perform better in the second round of Initiation, and always isolated himself, under the excuse that he needed to figure out strategies against his fears.

We had also been introduced to the fear serum. We all faced one of our own fears, mine being a bunch of crows eating me alive.

We had all gathered in Zeke's apartment, all but Al, who once again said to be figuring out his fears and find strategies against them.

'Another round of truth or dare?' Zeke asked. Everyone agreed, and Zeke took the lead, just like last time.

'Shauna, truth or dare?' Shauna picked dare, and Zeke dared her to sit in his lap, which she, of course, accepted.

'Marlene, same but with Uriah.' She immediately walked over to Uri and sat down, crossing her legs and leaning back against him.

'Christina, are you Dauntless yet or are you still a Candor?'

'Dauntless who can't shut her mouth, obviously.' The entire group laughed, and Marlene passed on her dare, so every girl was sitting in a guys lap, except for me. I knew what was coming, so when Chris asked me I said 'Truth.'

Uriah tightly wrapped his hands around Marlene before yelling 'PANSYCAKE!' Nearly everyone looked at him as if ready to kill him, and hid behind Marlene.

'You call her a pansycake, but when you are in trouble, you hide behind a girl, brother.' Now everyone was laughing at him, but Marlene, who gave him a consoling kiss. Well, it started that way, but when Uri pulled her closer and deepened this kiss, she didn't pull back. Until she realised she still had to ask me a question.

'Is it true what Christina told us? Did Four kiss you?' I shook my head, and everyone shot Chris a confused look. However, she was just as clueless at them, until for some reason, her face lit up. She did keep her mouth shut, so I guessed we had not heard the end of this yet.

'Err, Uri?'

'Dare, ain't no pansycake.' He smirked from ear to ear saying that, knowing that Marlene wouldn't punch him anymore.

'Well, then I guess I'm gonna give it another try. I dare you to let Christina give you a make-over.' He violently shook his head, and just like the last time, peeled off his shirt.

'Zeke, big brother of mine!'

'Dare.'

'You got lucky today, you can once again have your heavenly seven minutes with Shauna.' Zeke got up and pulled Shauna along with him to his bedroom.

At first the rest of us just sat in silence, but when we heard Shauna moan softly, apparently every single one of felt obligated to break the silence.

'So Tris, if he didn't kiss you...' Marlene started, looking at me expectantly, as if I was gonna answer the question I knew was about to be asked. When I didn't say anything, she continued. 'did you kiss him? Or were you two about to kiss? Anything?'

'It's not your turn to ask a question, so I don't have to answer, Mar.' She seemed disappointed, but that changed quickly when Uriah kissed her passionately. Will followed his example, and once again Four and I were the only ones not kissing in the room.

When Zeke and Shauna returned, they did stop this time, for some reason. Well, whatever the reason was, I was happy about it. It was really awkward sitting in the room with the guys you like, with everyone in the room kissing someone, but the two of you.

'Four, dear friend. Truth or dare?'

'Dare.'

'Were you about to kiss Tris when Christina walked in on you?' Four shot him an annoyed look.

'Like I said last time, you really have to stop using a dare to make someone to tell the truth. If you do that, the whole idea of you being able to choose between doing something embarrassing or say something embarrassing is gone.'

'Well, mate, just because it's you, I'm gonna give you a choice then. Kiss her on the lips for twenty seconds, or answer my question.' Four sighed.

'I wasn't about to kiss Tris when Christina found us. Happy now?'

'Nah, not really. I was hoping you found yourself a nice girl.'

'Who says I haven't?' My heart suddenly sunk to the bottom of my stomach. Four already had found himself a girl. And it was not me, or else I would've known about it.

Everyone in the room looked as shocked as I felt.

'Well, congrats then, I guess.' Zeke looked hesitant to congratulate him. 'Why haven't you told us yet, or at least me, cause, you, know, me being your best friend and all?'

'Not your turn anymore, I already answered two questions.'

'Will, go egg someone in the Pit. I don't care who.' After a few seconds Will seemed to realise Four was speaking to him, and he got up on this feet and went to get a few eggs, before leaving with Christina.

The tension was palpable, so dense that even Uriah didn't kiss Marlene. When Chris and Will returned, not a word had been said. They sat down, and Christina nudged Will in his side with her elbow, and he nodded.

'Four, who is the girl you like?' He removed his shirt without saying a word, and that was my breaking point. I burst out into tear, and ran out of the room.

**I know this one is shorter than the last one, but I really felt like this was the moment to stop, cause I thought it would be a nice cliff hanger. But what do you think? Like it so far? Hate me for the last part of this chapter? I kinda hope so, but don't be too mad, everything be probably turn out just fine:)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I got a question why Tris would storm out crying, because that isn't very dauntless of her, but isn't that what it's all about? The first part of the first book (in which, if you hadn't noticed yet, this story is set) is mostly about Tris trying to fit into Dauntless, while there are still pieces of her that refuse to be fully Dauntless, cause she's Divergent. Opinions?**

**Back to the story… excited to see what`ll happen? Will Four come to console her, or not? Well, let´s find out! **

**Disclaimer: Looking for rights. Error. Rights could not be found. Rights belong to Veronica Roth.**

Later that evening I found myself crawled away in the corner of an abandoned corridor. I was so ashamed. Four had simply answered a question, and because it wasn´t the answer I wanted, but the answer I expected, I had stormed out like a five-year-old. So far for acting normal.

I shook on account of the sobs that came from deep inside my chest, and didn´t even try to wipe away my tears. It wasn´t like someone was gonna see me. And of course, cause fate seemed to hate me today, I heard someone calling my name.

'Tris, where are you?' I didn't say anything, but tried to clean my face, so Christina wouldn't see I had been crying.

'There you are! I was worried sick!' She ran to me, and hugged me. That felt nice, like I really really needed a hug. 'What's wrong? Is it what Four said?' I nodded, before she wrapped her arms around me tightly again. 'So you like him?' I nodded again, and against my will, my tears started flowing again.

'I know, I'm probably just exaggerating, but it's just...'

'I know, Tris. I know getting rejected hurts. Even if he hasn't clearly stated he doesn't like you back.' I looked at her.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, he never really said who he likes. He just said: "Who say I haven't?" He could just as well mean he has found a girl he likes, but that he just hasn't had the courage to let it show, and if it's you, then it would make perfect sense that he didn't want to tell us.' I did have to admit there is a certain logic in this.

'I think I just got my hopes up to high. I mean, he's our instructor, so it's probably not even permitted for him to, well, have thing going with one of his initiates.'

'Then maybe you should wait a while, at least until Initiation is over. That isn't that far away, and then he won't be your instructor anymore, will he?' I agreed silently. 'And now, Tris Prior, a more urgent matter that is at hand: You absolutely ruined your make-up! You know how much time I spent on that!' She tried to look stern, but a smile broke through when I chuckled. Together we walked back to the dorms, but on our way she dragged me into a restroom and wiped away all my smeared make-up.

As we sat down on our beds, Will ran over and sunk down next to Christina, while Al sat down next to me.

'What's wrong, Tris?' He gave me a worried look, but I shook my head.

'Nothing. Not anymore.'

'Good.' He tried to put his arm around my shoulder, but I couldn't handle that. Not at that moment. So I leaned forward, so that his arm fell on my bed behind me. He stared down to the ground with a hurt look, so I tried not to look at him, knowing I caused that hurt.

Will gave Christina the same funny look that Four had given me the day before, though I thought he couldn't nearly pull it off as well as Four. Christina mouthed 'I'll tell you later' to him, and he turned his eyes to me.

'So Tris, looking forward to tomorrow?' I was confused. I didn't know what would be so special about tomorrow, so I asked. 'Tomorrow they'll show the ranks for the second stage of Initiation.'

'What? I thought there wouldn't be any cuts after second stage.'

'No, there are no cuts, just a progress report.'

'Oh.' Well, I guessed that couldn't hurt. It did pull me back to reality. Last time, my ranking had been sixth. It was good enough back then, but after the third stage, only the best ten would make it into Dauntless, and I doubted whether sixth would be enough. 'Well, I guess I'm going to sleep.' Will and Chris sat down on Chris' bed, and Al looked back and forth between Will and Christina, but for neither of them watched him, he walked to his own bed and went to sleep.

I could still hear Christina explaining my behaviour to Will when I drifted off to sleep myself.

PAGEBREAK

The next morning I woke to a free day, which probably meant Christina would convince, read force, me to go shopping with her. I got up and went to breakfast. I saw her sitting with Will already, but Al was nowhere to be seen. I grabbed a muffin and a chair and sat down next to them.

'When are they going to announce the rankings?' Will shrugged, and it was just then that Eric walked in with a chalkboard in his hands, and revealed the rankings by turning it around. My jaw just feel down. I was first. First! Then I saw Peter's name, right under mine. His average time in the simulation was eight minutes. Min was two forty-five. Not good. What if people would start suspecting things?

'Err, Tris?' Christina asked. 'Do you mind if Will and I are going to, err celebrate together?' I shook my head. I didn't want to get in their way. They left, and I ate my muffin in silence. I vaguely noticed a few congratulations, but I didn't realise how long I had been sitting there, until the cafeteria was almost empty. When I checked the clock, I saw I had been sitting there for one and a half hour. Slowly I got up, and made my way back to the dorms.

Suddenly a big hand covered my mouth, while the matching arm grabbed me tightly. I tried to scream, but I couldn't. When I inhaled convulsively I noticed something I didn't want to know. The guy that held me smelled just like Al, and seeing the hands, it was. I bit in his hands, and he let out a yelp.

Then two other guys entered my vision. Peter and Drew.

Come on guys,' the tallest said, and suddenly I was certain that it was Peter, 'to the Chasm.' No! They couldn't do that. Al wouldn't really let them... Right? Then I realised that he was the person to drag me along in the first place, so I bit him again, harder than before. When his hand left my mouth for a moment, I cried out for help. But in vain. We neared the Chasm, and though I fought as well as I could, they were simply too strong for me. My heart was racing, while Peter just stood there, grinning like an idiot.

Suddenly, I heard a loud thump, followed by a hollow thud. Then someone got punched in the face, judging by the blow I heard. And eventually, I felt myself flying backwards as Al was pulled backwards. I turned around to see Four kicking Al in his stomach, while Drew tried to punch Four from behind, but apparently Four heard him coming, because he turned around and elbowed him in the face. Drew stumbled back, clutching his nose, which was undoubtedly broken.

However, Four wasn't done with him. He kicked him in the shins, and as Drew cringed, kneed him in the stomach. Drew fell down on his knees, and Four spun around to gain speed, and I could almost feel the impact his elbow made on Drew's face, but I let go of the pity after I remembered the fear I had just been through.

'Come on, Tris,' Four yelled at me, 'let's go!' I only started running after he had taken my hand in his and started running himself. He led me through the maze of corridors, until I realised where he was taking me. To his apartment again.

When we reached the door, he quickly opened it and let me in. This time, I didn't hesitate, but walked over to the couch and let myself fall down on it, and curled up into a ball. All my muscles were tensed up and I was once again sobbing

He sat down next to me, and gently patted my shoulder.

'Shh, Tris, it's over now.' His voice was calming, so I tried to focus on that. 'They can't hurt you anymore. I'm with you.' He kept on whispering things like that, until I finally calmed down enough to sit up, though with my legs still against me, and my arms wrapped around them. Four pulled me into his arms, and hugged me. I noticed how steady his breathing was, so I tried to breath in the same pace as him.

Over half an hour later, he tried to look at him, and I stared back.

'Do you want me to report this?' I shook my head. I didn't want to look weak. He asked if I wanted to sleep, and I nodded. We got up and pulled me towards another room, and it wasn't until he had laid the blanket over me that I realised I was lying in his bed. I tried to ignore it, in which I didn't really succeed, for he was looking me right in the eye, making me nervous. Not the mortal fear kind of nervous from a while ago, but still equally terrifying.

'If you need anything, I'll be on the couch, okay?' I nodded, and after he had turned off the light and had left the room, I fell asleep with a weird tingling feeling in my stomach.

**Seeeeeee? I know everything isn't really right in the way most of you would want, but at least it's a start. **

**And I know this is mostly something Veronica Roth already described in her brilliant book, but I really felt like I had to include it in my story, cause it's really important. Anyway, I'll try to post another chapter today, but I can't promise anything.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, got nothing else to do, so another chapter it is.**

**I know it's kinda weird that she walks to breakfast, sits there for really long, get's attacked and Four saves her, takes her home, and she goes to sleep, but it was a free day, so she slept in, probably got up at eleven or something. Then she eats and sits for like 1,5 hour, and it's near twelve when they attack her. Then they still have to drag her to the Chasm, which I imagine takes a while, and then there's the awesome Four fighting moment, and then they go back to his apartment, and do talk-ish things. **

**Altogether I think it was around four o'clock when she fell asleep, which isn't that weird, cause she's pretty exhausted, physically as well as emotionally, from the attack.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this, as you already know, cause there's a difference between Veronica Roth and me. She's brilliant, and I'm me.**

I woke up slightly disoriented. The bed was too spacious, and there was no sound of snoring or initiates talking small talk. I opened my eyes and saw an unfamiliar room, with 'Fear God alone' written on the wall. Then I remembered. The fear of yesterday, and being afraid never to live to see this day. But I also remembered where I was. In Four's apartment. In his room. In his bed.

I heard something sizzling in the room next to this one, so I got up, straightened my clothes, and walked towards the small kitchen.

'Hey, sleepyhead,' he placed a plate with a fried egg on in front of me, 'I hope you like eggs.' I nodded. We sat down on the couch, no more than three inches apart, and ate our breakfast in silence. When we were finished he got up and put our plates and cutlery in the dishwasher, before he sat down with me again.

'I got an invitation from Zeke. Through Christina. He, and she too, as a matter of fact, wanted to know if I, and well, he didn't know you were here, but when Christina found out she said the invitation was intended for you as well, so actually, if we were up for a game of capture the flag.' He stares in my eyes, and I know I should answer. I just don't know what I should answer. I don't really feel like going outside for the game, but on the other, I think it would be a great distraction.

'Who will come?'

'Zeke, obviously, Shauna, Uriah, Will, Marlene, Christina, Lynn and Lauren.' I knew both Lauren and Lynn, and though I didn't really really know them, I did think they weren't the disgusting creepy kind of assholes I really didn't want to see. So I agreed.

As we prepared ourselves to leave, he passed me a black leather jacket. It was probably a few sizes too big, but it would do just fine for the train ride, and after that, I wouldn't need it to provide warmth, for I'd be running all the time. I put it on, and followed Four, until we reached the roof which the train would be passing in a few minutes. The others were already waiting, and Christina waved enthusiastically when she saw me.

We joined them, and hopped on the train pretty effortless. Zeke announced he and Four would be picking teams. He also let Four pick first, saying he needed it to win.

'Tris.' Just like last time, Four picked me first. Though it was nonsense, it made me feel special, I mean, he could only have two motives to choose me, right? One, he wanted me in his team because he thought I was useful, and that would be quite a compliment, or two, he wanted me in his team because he liked me one way or another. And to be honest, I wouldn't have minded both of them.

'Shauna.' Somehow, I just wasn't surprised Zeke chose her.

'Lauren.' Eventually Four's team consisted of Four, Christina, Will, Lauren and me, and Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn were on Zeke's team. They got off first, and the minute they had left our vision, we started to make up a strategy.

Just like the last time, it started with all five of us bickering what the best strategy would be, until we decided to have two people, Christina and Will, guarding our flag, while the others would seek to find the other flag. Christina opted that I could climb the Ferris wheel again, to look for their flag, and also hide our flag there. We all agreed, cause even though our flag would be easy to spot, the others would have to sneak past Will and Chris and then climb the wheel.

Only Four looked cautious. Well, I couldn't blame him for that, cause he was probably worried I'd get stuck in an equal situation as last time, but I smiled at him reassuringly. It really was the best option, and I wasn't afraid.

So I climbed up the wheel, and in nearly no time I had spotted their flag. I hung ours on the highest cart, and climbed down. When I told where I had seen their flag, we all wished each other good luck, and then Lauren, Four and me set out to capture their flag.

We approached their flag through the trees, and suddenly, a red dot appeared on a tree, right next to my head. I started running, and so did Four and Lauren, a few meters away from me. We tried to shoot every face we saw, but it wasn't that easy, because we were running, but so were our targets.

When we had reached the end of the tree line, we kept running, and I saw a blue paintball searing a few inches past Fours head. I tried to run even harder, which was pretty hard, because of my short legs, but I slowed down when I saw Uriah appearing between me and his flag. I didn't hesitate and shot him in the chest.

He looked surprised when the green spot seemed to appear out of the blue, and while he looked down, I spurted past him, and grabbed their flag. I heard Zeke shouting to Uriah, and Four and Lauren reached me, both with splatters of bright coloured paint on their clothing, which I undoubtedly had as well. We ran back to the Ferris wheel together, and celebrated our victory with the entire team.

We all gathered around the place and we jumped on the train again, where we discussed our game.

'We definitely would have won if Uri wouldn't have been so dumbstruck after Tris shot him,' Zeke said.

'Suuuuure,' Christina exclaimed. 'We would have kicked your ass no matter what.' They continued to bicker, and I shut it out. I shut out all the noise except for Four's voice.

'You got some red paint on you lip.' He caught my chin in his right hand, and gently tried to brush the red away.

'You got some blue.' Without thinking I reached and touched his lower lip with my index finger. Of course Uriah noticed, and of course he couldn't stay out of it.

'And if you move your heads a little closer, you'll both have purple.'

**Okay I'm kinda proud of this chapter.. Let me know if you like it too XDD!**


	8. Chapter 8

**For all the people who want to see Fourtris together, I'll tell you, you will only have to wait a little while longer. Please be patient for, well, the maximum of one day, and it will be rewarded. That's all I'm gonna say :D**

**Disclaimer: The-none-rights-of-own-I-Divergent-on. From a proper sentence with these six words. What do you get? Right. I own none of the rights on Divergent.**

We all sat together during supper, eating the pizza slice after slice. All the girls were sitting in the lap of the guys they liked. Even me! Only Lynn and Lauren weren't, but our group was simply out of guys.

When Uriah had tried to playfully embarrass us this afternoon, Four hadn't said anything. Instead, he had touched his own lips with his thumb, mixing up the colours, and then he had smeared the mixture over my lip as well, so eventually, we both had had a purple lower lip.

Of course Peter had to stampede his way into a day that had been perfectly fun before he showed his ugly face.

'Trying to screw your way up to make it through Initiation, Stiff?' I couldn't think of any clever retort, so I kept quiet. Four, however, did not seem willing to let Peter win this round.

'Remember how you would lose point by losing to an opponent in the first stage of Initiation, Peter? Guess we can determine you just lost to this so called Stiff by that lousy act of cowardice yesterday.'

Peter blushed furiously, and stamped away while everyone else was laughing at him.

'Way to go, Four,' Zeke slapped him on his shoulder, 'never let them mess with your girl!'

'She's not my girl.'

'Yeah, well, not yet.' Zeke got a collective buzz of agreement. 'I mean, everyone who sees the two of you can practically feel the tension dripping around like it's raining.' Everyone laughed, but the two of us. I felt quite awkward. I wasn't really that bad, right? I mean, of course I stole a glance at him every once in a while, but the way Zeke described it, we would both be stumbling around like lovesick puppies.

'Who's up for another game of truth or dare tonight? You know, to conclude a fun day with a fun game?' Needless to say everyone wanted to participate, but Lynn and Lauren. They both looked at Four for reassurance.

'You guys do keep it decent, right?' Four nodded. 'Well, then I guess we're in.'

I cheered along with the group, until I noticed a very nervous looking Al approaching us. My jaw set, and I gave him my dirtiest look, but though he looked as if he wanted to disappear as quickly as he could, he didn't shy away.

'What do you want, initiate?' Al cringed when Four spit out the word initiate. 'You see, Zeke, Shauna, Lauren, Will, Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Tris and me were having a nice conversation, which you just disturbed.' He emphasized the last five names, as if to show Al that he didn't belong with us, though we were just as much initiates as he is.

'I heard you were talking about playing truth or dare tonight. I was wondering,' he looked at me, as if looking for support. Of course he doesn't get it. 'I was wondering whether I could participate.'

I felt Four making himself up to bring Al down, but before he could speak up, Zeke did. 'Yeah, I guess you can come. No need to be so nervous, dude.' Al grinned, and tried to shoot me an apologetic glance, but I refused to look at him.

After dinner Christina took us back to our dorms, where she immediately started to pull clothing out of my closet which I didn't even know I had, and eventually handed me a lacy set of underwear, tights, a short black dress and a black leather jacket. She ordered me to put them on.

'You look great in it, Tris, now, give me five minutes and you will look perfect.' I rolled my eyes at her, but did follow he to the bathroom, where she expertly started to remove the paint that still colored my face, and then attacked my face with eyeliner, mascara and lipgloss.

'Chris, is this really necessary? I mean, like, okay, the dress is nice, but why do I have to wear this underwear stuff?'

'Who knows?' And that's all I got. When I was finally allowed to watch my face in the mirror, the thing that strikes me the most is how simple Christina kept it. I still looked completely like me, but she had made my eyes more striking, and she had given lips a little sparkle.

'It's not even...' she gave me a warning look, daring me to criticise her work, 'It's not horrible.' She seemed ready to kill me.

'Not horrible? That's the praise I get, for making your face look totally awesome? Well, you're. Wel. Come.' I tried my best not to laugh, but couldn't stop myself from chuckling.

'Come on, Chris, you know I don't mean it like that. I just meant that you didn't change my entire face to some kind of pretty person I'm not. You made me look pretty without... I don't know, flattening it out with a bulldozer and filling it up with some kind of concrete or something.' She laugh genuinely and forgives me. Then she shoos me out of the bathroom , and just a few minutes later she appears, looking just as basic at me, while still being beautiful. She laughs as I compliment her, and we go to Zeke's place.

When everyone's settled, and I'm sitting next to Four, his hand nearly touching mine, Zeke, as always, asks the first question.

'Tris?'

'Dare.'

'Straddle Four.' I look at him, quite uncertain what that is. 'It means sitting in his lap, facing him.' I looked next to me, searching for approval. He nodded, and as soon as I noticed he was fine with it, I swung my left leg over his, so that I was facing him.

'Chris.'

'You know you can look at me when you ask that question, right?'

'I don't care.' My cheeks flushed. I heard whoots and whistles, which made me blush an even deeper shade of red, but I still couldn't bring myself to look away from that blue eyes. Until I realised that, considering I had such a perfect view of his eyes, meant he was staring at me too.

'What did you say?' I turned around to see Christina watching me expectantly.

'What do you think I said. Dare, lovebird.' Great. Just as I thought my face couldn't get any redder.

'You go have your seven minutes in heaven, girl.' Christina smiled, and dragged Will to the bedroom, where I knew they'd start making out right away. I turned back to Four, and only then I noticed how awkward I was sitting. He was simply leaning back, with his arms supporting the weight of his upper body, with his legs stretched out for me. I, on the other hand, was sitting straight, not daring enough to lean into him, but not willing to lean back a bit, and I had no idea where to put my hands. I was still trying to figure that out, when Chris and Will returned.

'Al?'

'Truth.'

'Your worst fear?'

'Getting kicked out of Dauntless.' Four snorts, and Christina shot him a death glare, saying it's not funny to laugh at someone's fear.

'Tris?' He sounded nervous. I didn't want to give him the opportunity to pull a nasty trick on me, and though he looked as breakable as china, I didn't trust him farther than I could kick him. Which wasn't very far.

'Truth.'

'Will you forgive me?' Simple question.

'No. Uri?'Of course he picked dare.

'Go eat a mentos and drink cola.'

'Not again!' He sounded desperate, and apparently desperate enough, cause I heard how he peeled off his shirt. For a second I considered watching him, but I don't want to risk Al catching my eye.

'Four.' Four picked dare, and Uriah dared him to kiss me. 'And no funny tricks this time. On her lips, and I want a real kiss this time.' Four glanced at me, asking for permission. After I nodded swiftly, he leaned in and brushed his lips against mine, before pulling away. I still had my eyes closed a few seconds after his lips had left mine, still feeling the lingering feeling of his lips against mine, soft, but rough enough to cause a pleasant friction.

'Hey, I said a real kiss.' Uri looked disappointed.

'A butterfly kiss _is_ a real kiss. Next time, be more specific about your definition of real.' Then all the softness disappeared from his eyes, and he turned his glance to Al.

'Al.' He spitted out the name through his gritted teeth like it was something disgusting.

'Truth.' There was a lot of fear to be heard in his voice. Good. He deserved it.

'Did you know Peter was gonna throw Tris in the Chasm when you grabbed her?' Everyone looked shocked. They tried to find any trace of laughter in Four's eyes, hoping this was a joke, but as I already knew, they found none.

'I didn't... He said that...'

'He said what? That you had to abduct her to take her to a surprise birthday party?' He looked beyond furious.

'He said he was just gonna dangle her over it.' Al's voice was muffled to an almost inaudible whisper. 'He said he just wanted to scare her.' It was almost as if a bomb has exploded, and Al, being in the middle of the misery of it all, knew he was the one to have detonated it.

'Al, you honestly made a pact, with Peter, against Tris?' Christina sounded like she still can't believe it. 'What did you do, sell your goddamned soul? What the hell has she ever done to you? She was always your friend, you miserable coward!'

'I always thought you didn't have a lot of courage in you,' Uriah began, 'but I sure as hell didn't think you were a gutless, friend betraying pest.' Al looked small, very small, which was impressive, considering his size.

'Tris.' I wasted only one word on him.

'Dare.'

'I dare you to forgive me.' Without saying a word, I pulled off my jacket, and looked at him as coldheartedly as I could. With that, he got up on his feet and left the apartment.

**This was kind of a hard chapter to write, cause, well, I won't say we all should forgive him, because it's terrible what he did, and I wouldn't be able to forgive him that fast either, but considering what'll come next, I think he is punished to harshly. Of course he deserves to be miserable, but I don't think anyone deserves to ever feel so bad about him/herself, that they decide the only option left is, well, the path that Al followed. **

**So, well, please let me know what you thought, even if you think it isn't so good.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Late night update! I really had to do this, cause a friend of mine follows this story as well, and she was all like: 'But tomorrow there will be u-no-what.' And then I thought, I don't want her to be right, but I also don't want to wait with writing the first real Fourtris fluff, and of course, I didn't want to make you guys wait a day longer, and that's why I concluded I had to finish this chapter today. Hope you like it though..**

We all sat in silence. Christina and Will in shock, and the others, who had never gotten as close to Al as them, like Zeke and Uriah, or who had already gotten used to not seeing Al as harmless as he seemed, like Four and me, condemning.

'So... How about we don't let that asshole ruin our night, and continue playing?' I opted, just trying to break the tension. I didn't want people to start feeling sorry for me.

'Yeah, I guess that's okay. You go first.' I nodded at Zeke, and asked Lynn.

'Truth.' I asked her about her biggest fear, and she pulled of her jacket.

'Four.'

'Dare.'

'Finally. I don't know if anyone else has had the feeling, but I do so I dare you to make yourself, and Tris, as a matter of fact, comfortable. You two look as if you are attending a funeral against your will. Excuse me for saying this Tris, but the two of you look really stiff, not a capital S.' Four tensed up at the word stiff. Then he realised that clashed with his dare, so he pushed himself further towards the wall, and then put his arms around me, pulling me against him. I leaned against his shoulder with my head, and put my arms on the ground, next to him.

'Shauna, truth or dare.'

'Dare.'

'Go to the Pit, and kiss anyone, but Zeke. She pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her bra, and of course Zeke was watching closely.

'Tris.'

'Truth.'

'What do you think of Four?'

'He's attractive...' She rolled her eyes.

'A little more detailed please.'

'Then you should have included it in your question.' That earned me a collective groan from the group.

'Uri?' Needless to say he picked dare. 'Pass out pop tarts.' His pants was removed before he even could have repeated after me, and surprisingly Marlene didn't even start kissing him.

'Four.' Man, did they have a thing we didn't know about? They just kept on asking Four and me. Well, not that I minded some of those dares. Speaking of which, a new one was coming, cause Four had picked dare.

'Okay, I'm gonna be very clear, so your frigid little brains won't find a loophole. I dare you to full on French kiss Tris.' I stiffened. The quick little kiss from a little while ago was doable, but did they really expect us to... like...in front of them? He gave me a worried glance, and when he realised I'd rather not, despite not knowing the reason, he pushed me back a little, and pulled me back to his chest when he had removed his shirt. All the others looked at him with their mouths hanging open.

'What?' My voice sounded ridiculously nervous, but I really couldn't help it. I just had to accept that that stupid high-pitched noise was, at the moment, my voice.

'Will?' His voice sounded irritated. I didn't know if that was because I hadn't wanted to kiss him, or because he was uncomfortable with all the incredulous stares.

'Dare.' Four followed my attempts, kind of, and tried to let Christina give him a make-over. After Christina had whispered something in his ear, he accepted the dare. Daring. Until we all got to know what Christina had whispered to him. She just grabbed the hem of his shirt, and jerked it over his head.

'Done.'

'Tris.' Really? I said dare, and wasn't surprised that he dared me to kiss Four. 'It doesn't have to be full on French, just something in between butterfly and French?' Everyone looked at me expectantly, but Four. He gently pushed me off of him, and put on his shirt.

'I think Tris and I are going somewhere else.' I gratefully seized the opportunity, and followed him to, once again, his apartment.

We sat down on his couch, this time our legs were touching. And my left hand, which rested on my leg, slightly touched his.

'I'm sorry if you still wanted to play the game,' Four starts, 'but I felt like they were trying to make you go somewhere you didn't want to go.'

'I was actually kind of done with it. It almost seemed like...' okay, I just prayed I wouldn't sound ridiculous, 'like they let the entire game revolving around getting us to...' I fell silent, and Four finished my sentence.

'Kiss.' I looked up at him, and caught him staring at me. When I didn't look away, or, more usual, blush, he slowly leaned in, and let his lips brush mine once again. At first I just sat there, not knowing what to do, until he pulled away. Then I hesitantly put my hand in his neck, and pulled his face to mine. I tilted my head up, and when I felt his hands rub my back, I threw both my arms around his neck.

At a certain point I realised my mouth was open. Open. So was his. I felt his breath tickle my tongue, and felt our breathing get rushed at the same time.

Suddenly he pulled away. I looked at him longingly, but he started talking.

'I do want you to know that I won't force you into anything, you know?' I nodded, and he pulled me against him, this time my back pressed to his stomach.

'Does this make me your girlfriend?'

'Do you want to be?' I blushed, and was happy he couldn't see it.

'Yes?' He grinned.

'I think it would be wise to keep it a secret for a while, at least until initiation is over, you know, so that other people won't think your ranking is thanks to my favorism.' I nodded again. Keep it a secret for a while. That meant there was a secret to be kept. I was his girlfriend. And that made him my boyfriend. I could live with that.

**Well...? I don't know about you guys, but I kinda like the way this turned out. Hope you do too:D Let me knoowww ! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**O.O…..How the heck did I get three-and-a-half thousand views?! I was aiming for one-and-a-half. At least I'm happy you liked that Fourtris finally got together.**

**Btw opticlops don't feel sorry for grammar naziing, I asked for constructive criticism, and you gave it to me, so thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I know I forgot to disclaim all the characters and stuff, so prepare for trouble, make it double (please tell me there's anybody out there who understood that reference?): I don't own any of the characters, nor do I own the beautiful world this story is set in.**

Later that night I left Four's apartment, and I silently walked back our dorms. Once there, Christina came running towards me, already apologising before I could even understand what she was saying.

"...were all so sorry, Tris, we just thought the two of you liked each other and we had agreed upon trying to hook you two up." She kept on babbling until I held up my hand, my palm facing her.

"It's nice of you all to try to get us together, but has it ever crossed your mind, Christina," I gave her a special kind of look, to let her know that I wasn't angry, but to show I was being serious, "that I don't need anyone to, err, what did you say? Hook me up with someone. If I like a guy, I try to figure it out for myself, and from now on you can only help me with it if I ask, okay?" She looked rather relieved that I wasn't mad, but, though she didn't know it, how could I be mad? Their stupid little plan did result into me and Four kissing, without a dare.

"But what did you guys do all night? I mean, you left the game about an hour ago, and you return only now."

"Well, we, err, we went to his apartment, and..." Christina gloated, and I knew I had to make sure she wouldn't spread rumors again. "And we talked." That wasn't a lie. I was just omitting a part of the truth. After Four had kissed me again, we did talk. It did stay a bit superficial though. Just about what we both thought of Dauntless, my fellow initiates, Eric, a rather funny, but in my case still a bit scary subject. Four really knew how to make him sound ridiculous. She looked taken aback by that.

"You just... talked?" Her face is filled with unbelief. "About what?"

"Sorry Chris, what has been said in between those walls will stay in between those walls." Disappointment filled her face.

"But you guys really didn't get any more...physical." My cheeks flushed as I asked her to clarify. "You know, cause you guys left, we all thought that you two did want to... but just wanted to take it anywhere more private." I blushed even more, but luckily Christina interpreted it wrong. "Well, I guess you didn't then."

I can't wait for Initiation to be over. Of course I want to tell Christina about kissing Four, but like he said, it would probably be wise not to tell anyone, not even our friends. We didn't want anyone else to find out, because then Peter or Eric, both would have been equally bad, hear about it.

"Well I guess you should like this news, no truth or dare today, only I have never ever." When she saw the uncomprehending look at my face, she explained. "Someone say something like: "I have never ever eaten a muffin."He must be honest, though. Then everyone who has done so, must take a shot."

"A shot of what?"

"Alcohol. It's more fun with liquor, but it will probably just be beer, cause that's cheaper, and eventually, people will get drunk anyway. We'll just have to wait for the fun a little longer." I doubted if my idea of fun matched hers, but I nodded anyway. What harm could be in it?

That evening, the same people as last night, except for Lynn and Lauren, had come together in, once again, Zeke's apartment. Zeke had explained the rules of the game and had, just as Christina had predicted, pulled a few bottles of beer out of the fridge. He poured them into mini plastic cups, and put those on the little table.

"Well, because this is my place..."

"You will start, we get it." Apparently everyone had decided he had said that often enough, so we all shouted that in unison. "Okay, I have never ever kissed a boy." All the girls took a cups, and Uriah also chugged down the contents of one.

"What" He asked. "Long story." That was all we got, before Shauna, sitting next to Zeke, continued.

"I have never ever kissed a girl." Now it was the turn was all the boys to drink some. We all laughed on how Will choked on his beer, spilling some on his chin. Christina was all too willing to kiss him, and then she said disapprovingly: "You taste like beer." We all laughed again, and I only stopped when I realised they were all staring at me. Oh, yeah, my turn.

"Err... I have never ever... been... drunk?" Everyone but me took a shot.

"What did you guys do at a party in Abnegation?"

"Our parties.. no their parties," I quickly corrected myself, "are a lot more sober."

"I've never ever been beaten up." Of course. I should have known no one had ever beaten Four in a fight. Everyone but Uriah drank again.

"Uhm, what's a fun one?" Christina. It was quite obvious she already knew what she was gonna say, but that she just wanted to create some sort of tension. "I have never been alone with a guys at his place." I shot her a death glare, but she just shrugged. Four, Zeke, Uriah, Will and me took a shot. Everyone but Four looked at me curiously, and so did Will. Unfortunately, he had the wits to come up with a way to kind of make me tell.

"My turn. I have never been further than a butterfly kiss with Four." I chuckled at first, cause that sounded funny. He sounded like he did have shared a butterfly kiss with Four. Silly butterflies. Then I cleared my head, and blushing furiously, I chugged another cup of beer, making nearly everyone else's jaw drop.

**So now the whole gang kinda knows. Curious how they will respond? Also, the game isn't over yet, and as one may have conclude from the last part, Tris is starting to get a bit fuzzy. Will she get drunk, or will the game end beforehand.**

**Pleaaase let me know what you think about it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Wondering whether Tris'll get drunk or not? I sure hope you do, cause that would mean I've achieved my goal ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, Veronica Roth does, and she also owns the entire world this story is set in *cries internally*.**

I just didn't understand why they wouldn't shut their mouths. I tried to close Uriah's, pushing his chin up with my fingers. I only stopped when I realised my fingers didn't really touch him, but merely grasped at the air between us.

"I knew it." Christina's voice sounded very high-pitched. It almost hurt to hear. "I knew something more had happened than just talking!" The others were still staring at us, their gaze alternating between Four and me.

"What's your problem, just continue the game." I liked that voice. A lot. I turned towards it and smiled to myself when I realised it was the voice of Four. Of course.

"You really have a nice voice, you know?" He looked at me worried. Why? Was there anything wrong with me? I tried to kiss him, but he pushed me back. Not very nice.

"Uriah, your turn." He kept looking at me, even after he had said that, frowning. It didn't even make him unattractive. He just looked, well... I didn't know.

"I have never ever eaten Abnegation food." Four looked at him so... angry. Why would he do that? Uriah was just telling the truth, right?

"What do you think you're doing?" He kept me from taking another beer, which didn't seem very nice. He stopped me from following the rules.

"That's cheating!" I whined. He gave me a frustrated look, and turned to Uriah when he snickered, giving me the opportunity to chug down a cup of beer. This made Uriah laugh even louder.

"What the hell, Uriah! She's a flipping lightweight, and she's never drunken alcohol before. What are you trying to do, get het into a coma." I didn't fully understand what he was saying, but it didn't sound nice.

"If you can't be nice, Four, then maybe you should..." What should he do exactly? I knew I had known it just a split second ago, but I had completely lost it.

"Yes, Tris, I think that I should go, but you're coming with me." I protested, but gave in when he gave me a stern look. How could I say no to such beautiful eyes?

I tried to stand up, but my knees gave way under me. I tried again, and this time, when I fell, Four just put his arms under my knees and my upper back, lifting me up bridal style. He ordered Zeke to open the door, and stormed out afterwards.

I felt the wind of his speed blowing softly against me, and I realised my feet felt nice when they were swinging. So, obviously, I swung my legs and chuckled. Then I turned my face to his, only to see he was not looking happy.

"Why do you look so angry, Four?" More chuckling by me. "It's such a nice night. You should be happy."

"Be happy, when one of my initiates is so drunk she can't even walk on her own legs anymore?" I frowned. What did initiate mean again? This was so confusing! So I decide to focus on swinging my feet again, until we reached his apartment. He put me down on the couch, and when I tried to get up, he pushed me back down.

"Stay." That I thought I could do for him. He left, and returned after a few minutes with a glass with a clear liquid and a slice of bread on a plate. "Eat up." I ate the bread in silence. When I finished it, he told me to drink. Tasting the liquid, I realised it was just water. I liked water. It kept me alive.

"Thank you, water, for not letting me die." I muttered softly.

"What did you say?" I looked into his eyes.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?" I tried to make it sound like a seductive whisper, but somehow I couldn't manage that.

"Tris?" I nodded. "Tomorrow when you wake up, you will have a hangover."

"What's a hangover?"

"It's what you get for being drunk. You throat will be dry, you will probably be nauseous, and above all, your head will feel worse than after Peter had beaten you up."

"Wow, Four, thanks for cheering me up." He really wasn't even trying to be happy, was he?

"I'm not trying to cheer you up. Actually I really hope your hangover will be so bad that you will never want to be drunk again."

"But I didn't even have that much! Only like..." How much had I had?

"It doesn't matter that you didn't drink that much, but you're small, you're light, and you aren't used to alcohol, making you the perfect target for it." I didn't really understand the message, I just knew he looked damn good, delivering it, so I tried to kiss him again. He pushed me back into the couch.

"No Tris. Stop. I'm gonna leave, now, and you're gonna sleep, and tomorrow you will feel terrible, okay?" That didn't sound too bad. I just closed my eyes, and I started to sink away just like that.

The next morning I woke up with a banging headache. I tried to figure out where I was, when Four suddenly walked into the room. Right. His apartment.

Then I remembered last night, or actually, I remembered parts of it. I remembered what game we had played, and everyone's jaw hanging for some reason, and swinging my feet like an idiot.

"Hey, Tris. Have you slept well?" He put a plate down in my lap, and I sat up and ate the slice of bread, eating little bites at a time. "Do you remember everything that happened last night?" I shook my head, and immediately regretted it, because of the wave of headache that washed over me. "Don't worry, it'll come back, eventually." I nodded, and suddenly sprang up, ran to the little bathroom, and threw up. When I got up again and saw myself in the mirror, I only saw someone with the same features as me, but furthermore the girl in the mirror didn't look like me.

Her skin looked gray, her eyes watery, and her hair was a mess. As another wave of nausea overtook me, I could only think one thing. What have I done to myself?

**Okayy so she got drunk. I have no idea if this is accurate, cause I have never been drunk or hungover before. All I know about it is from stories. **

**Also, I've been thinking about writing something of my own, you know, no fanfic, and I've got a couple of ideas, but I was just wondering whether you think I should try it, or just stick with fanfics. Pleasee let me know ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Helloooooow time for another update! Yay I'm sorry I'm just really really bouncy at the moment, cuse this story has had over a ten thousand views!**

**And to DivergentHeart4, thanks for the comment, but like I said, I have really no experience with being drunk/hangovers. I did like the fact that you took the time to tell me though ;)**

**Disclaimer: All the rights of this story go to the brilliant Veronica Roth, and no one else.**

After feeling horrible that day, I had sobered up, and as the final test of initiation approached, I kept trying to push myself harder to figure out my fears, and think of ways how to beat them. As the week passed, I also noticed Al looking miserable, never looking up, but always focused on the points of his feet. He hadn't even once tried to talk to me or anyone else anymore, and no one seemed to mind.

"How many fears do you guys think you'll have?" I shrugged, and so had Will.

"Four said the average person has around twenty, so I guess something like twenty-two or something." I had spoken to him about the fear landscape, and he had already warned me that I, being Divergent and all, would be aware during the simulation, and that I would be able to alter one, so I had to make sure to figure out my fears, and find Dauntless ways to overcome them.

Will left the two of us alone in the dorms, saying he would meet up in the Pit with Uriah.

"Tris?" I knew what was coming. For the past week Christina had tried to make me tell what had happened in Four's apartment. So far I had managed to keep my mouth shut, but I didn't know for how much longer I would be able to keep it up.

"I really don't want to talk about it."

"But Tris, I told you everything as well..."

"No you didn't." She clapped her mouth shut, and looked at me in an bewildered way.

"Name one thing I haven't told you." I tried really hard to find something she hadn't told me, but I could find only one. My pride couldn't handle asking her for that though. So I remained silent. "I may not have told you much, but that is because you were there, almost every time, except for when Will and I had seven minutes, which, if I remember correctly, you dared me to do."

"You're right, you have told me everything, or at least, everything I wanted to know. It's just that... I'm not used to have my secrets out in the open, especially thing like this, in Abnegation... well..."

"So just because I'm the girl from Candor it's needless to say I spill all my secrets, but your origin in Abnegation justifies telling me none of yours? I don't want to fight with you, Tris, but that is not how a friend behaves." Shame washed over me. Of course she was right. I had left my old faction behind, and so had she. The time to say goodbye to old, faction-bound habits had long gone, but I was still hiding them, using them as an excuse not to have to go too far.

But I had chosen Dauntless. Here we did go too far, not necessarily because we needed to, sometimes just for fun.

"You're right, Christina. I'm sorry for not seeing this before. I'll tell you..." she looked at me sternly from under her raised eyebrows, " everything." And so I told her. I didn't skip one single detail, until I had reached the first time Four had kissed me in private.

"More detaaaails?" She whined. "Give me something to work with. I can't work with "and then he kissed me"." I gave her a pleading glance, but she wouldn't budge.

"Well, that's actually quite accurate already. He just... kissed me, nothing fancy like everyone else of our group keeps doing, but he just, well, touched my lips with his." My cheeks were burning. "I had no idea what to do, so I just did, well... nothing. And then he pulled away. Was that description of my kirst fiss... err first kiss without one of us being dared good enough for you?"

"You didn't know what to do?" I shook my head.

"I kind of just...sat there. I didn't really do anything."

"Well, at least you should have put your arms around him, even if it would be just to let him know your okay with him kissing you. From his perspective, it was just as possible that you stiffened because you didn't want to, but were scared to tell him."

"Chris, if you will let me finish?" She looked a bit embarrassed that she had jumped to conclusions, and gestured me to continue my story.

"Well, like I said, he pulled away, and then he looked at me, and he kissed me again, and yes, this time I kissed him back. Don't know if I did well, but I did kiss him back."

"Is he any good at it?" I tilted my head to look her in the face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if Four's a good kisser?"My cheeks flushed, and though I tried to hide it from her, judging by her chuckling, she had seen it.

"God, Christina, isn't that supposed to be private?" She shook her head vigorously.

"Drawbacks of having a best friend, private doesn't exist."

"Whatever. If you insist, I guess he's a good kisser."

"And do you think he thought the same about you?" I shrugged.

"I don't know, I don't even really remember the kiss itself, just that I liked it, and that somehow we started kissing, well, just, normal," I didn't really think my cheeks could get any redder, "with, you know, our mouths just closed, and... well, that we ended up..."

"Tongue-tangled?" Her face was full of excitement. I giggled at her description, until I realised she thought that was a confirmation.

"Geez, no, Christina! Just, with an open mouth." She looked a tad disappointed, until, of course, why not, the next question appeared in her eyes.

"Why didn't the two of you just go full on... you know?" I was suddenly full of embarrassment again.

"I don't know, is that really necessary, I thought this was good enough. Or does that mean he doesn't really like me or something." Christina's face softened.

"Of course not. If he had tried to rush you into something, that would have meant that he wasn't really into you. I just asked cause I was curious. And because I think that if you would, you would like it. And I don't mean to judge Abnegation, but I understand if it makes you a bit nervous, you know, being raised in Abnegation. I know they aren't fond of public display of a relationship over there." I nodded.

"Can we please stop talking about it, though?" She agreed, and after having pushed a strand of hair behind my ear, she jumped up.

"How about we try to find Will and Uri at the Pit." In my head, a plan was formed, and I slowly walked towards the door of the dorms.

"Race you there!" And with that, I turned around and rushed towards the Pit, Christina following me in my steps, muttering curses under her breath.

**I was thinking about giving the Al-part of the story some closure in the next chapter. What would you prefer?**

**1 To have him to commit suicide by jumping into the Chasm**

**2 To have him to try to commit suicide in some kind of way, with someone trying to stop him, not succeeding and have a dead Al anyway**

**3 To have him to try to commit suicide in some kind of way, with someone trying to stop him, succeeding and have a very much alive, but utterly ashamed Al**

**4 To simply have him become factionless**

**I hope at least a few people will comment, or else I will pick and end.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I know I said this would be the chapter where Al would disappear, and I'm sorry, but you will have to wait a little while longer. This is the beginning of the ending of Al, but I just didn't think the End of Al (god that sounds dramatic) really fitted in to the order of happenings. Next one be it either, but probably the one after that.**

**I do hope you enjoy this chapter nevertheless :D**

**Disclaimer: Though I would like to, I'm not Veronica Roth, so I do not own any of these beautiful characters or the wonderful world.**

The closer we got to the Pit, the more crowded it got, till the point where Christina and I had to jostle through the crowd. Suddenly a very puffed Uriah ran into us, almost knocking us over.

"Christina, Tris..." he panted, "hurry... it's Al... Chasm." We didn't hesitate and immediately started running, knocking down several people in our hurry. At last we had to push past a few very stubborn people who wouldn't step aside, except for by force. Then we saw a terrifying view.

Al, who had stepped over the railing of the Chasm, leaning forward. Will, screaming to him, begging him to come back.

"Why should I?" Tears were streaming down Al's face. "You hate me, Chris hates me, and most important, Tris hates me. No one in here likes me anymore. I can't stay, but my worst fear is getting kicked out of Dauntless." His face was filled with nothing but his tears and despair.

"Al, we don't hate you." I didn't know who had said that, until I realised people were staring at me. Including Al. I had to keep talking, or he would jump, for sure. "Sure, I am not particularly fond of you anymore, but you know I have a good reason not to. I also think you can understand why I don't trust you anymore, or respect you. But those are things gained slowly, and broken in a blink. If you would just show me the guy I met at the beginning of Initiation, then you can earn those things back, and just eventually, I might forgive you." He looked at me like I was his last straw to cling to. I saw a few men sneaking upon him from behind, and knew I had to keep him captivated for just a little while longer. However, he started talking.

"Why would I listen to you? It's your fault I'm even standing here to begin with!" I stiffened.

"So what you're saying,' I spoke very slowly, and though softly, audible through the entire area, "is that it's my fault you grabbed me and prevented me from screaming. That it's my fault that you assaulted me together with Peter and Drew. That it's my fault that you almost threw me in the Chasm?" I didn't know exactly when, but somewhere midsentence I had started yelling. "It's my fault I couldn't feel safe in my own bed at night? All because I performed better than you in Initiation?" I knew what I was gonna say next would probably determine whether he would jump or not, but I didn't care anymore. I just said, in my most deadly voice: "Then go to hell."

Exactly at the moment he was gonna jump, two Dauntless members grabbed his arms, and jerked him back over the railing. He was dragged out of my sight, and soon the area started to empty. I just stood there, unaware of time and sound, until I felt Christina's soft hands on my shoulders.

"Shh Tris, it's okay." It wasn't. I wasn't okay, and it never would be. Somehow, without even a good reason, one of my best friends had turned his back on me, and now hated me. I knew she was just trying to console me, though, so I didn't protest. As soon as we had reached the hall, she spoke again.

"Four asked me to bring you to his apartment. He thought you needed him, but didn't think it would be a great idea for him to just walk up to you in the middle of that crowd." I nodded. "But Tris, I just have to know, are the two of you, like together?" I nodded again.

"We just haven't gone public yet, considering Initiation and stuff." She didn't say anything, but just walked on in the direction of Four's apartment, and I knew she understood. She wouldn't rat on us.

As soon as we had reached the familiar door, she just knocked, and left. The door opened, and Four pulled me into an embrace at the instant, kicking the door closed.

He didn't say something. He didn't tell me it would be okay, or that I had done great. He just held me, and that was all I needed right then.

He picked me up, and walked us over to the couch, setting me down in his lap. I threw my arms around his neck and kissed him hungrily. At first he kissed me back, but then he put his hand on my cheek and pushed me back.

"You're just kissing me because you want to distract yourself, Tris. If you're gonna try something tonight, you'll regret it in the morning."

"Then I'll sleep till noon, I'm a problem solver." Right now I just wanted to shut up and kiss me, so I tried again, but he leaned back.

"As tempting as that sound, Tris, you will have to get up early tomorrow, because of the final test, remember?" Shit, that was right! Oh, well, couldn't do anything about that anymore.

"Shut up, Four." He laughed, as he remembered the last time I said that he had nicked my ear with a knife a few seconds later.

"Okay, seeing you obviously are letting me off the hook, how about we do something much more personal tonight than just kissing. Don't worry," he reassured me, as he saw the shock on my face, "I didn't mean getting more physical." I chuckled as I remembered that was the same way Christina had formulated it. "I just meant that I would take you through my fear landscape. As a compromise. You get the personal side of me, and I, your instructor, get to train you for your test tomorrow." That seemed reasonable.

"Why would you want to show me that. Aren't you afraid I'll tell someone"

"Should I be?"

"No, I guess not." If I could keep it a secret that he was my boyfriend, something I was thrilled to tell the world, than surely I could keep his fear for myself.

I got off his lap, and he showed me the way. He entered a room, and I followed him in, finding him with two syringes in his hands already.

"The serum connects you to the program, but right now it is set to follow my fear landscape."He inserted the needle of the first syringe in my neck, and handed me the second one, tapping his neck at the spot I was supposed to inject him.

"I haven't... done this before..."

"Doesn't matter. Just insert the needle for like an inch, and just push the plunger down." I did as he said, and he took the syringe from my shaking hands, and got rid of it. Then he sat down on a chair, and gestured for me to do the same. I followed his example and looked at him, unsure what would happen.

"You ready?" I nodded, and then suddenly my vision faded.

**Pam Pam Paaaaaaaaaaaaam! I guess most of you already know what's coming, but how Tris react to what she's bound to find out? I hope you are wondering too, cause then I have achieved my goal! XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**So here it is… The part where Four reveals hit identity to Tris. I really loved that chapter in the real book, and I know I won't be able to match it, but because it's really important I'll just give it a shot.**

**Disclaimer: These things are getting annoying, but, oh well, I do not own anything of the entire Divergent story, that all belongs to Veronica Roth.**

We woke up on the roof of an incredibly high building. Right. Height. The wind tried to take our breath away, and by the looks of it, Four's breath had already been stolen.

"We have to jump right? I mean, for someone who is afraid of heights, jumping would probably be the worst, isn't that true?" He nodded, but he didn't do anything. He just stood there, frozen on the spot.

I took his hand in mine, and caught his gaze. "Together." He slowly turned to the edge of the roof, and without a warning, I started running, dragging him along. As soon as we jumped, I saw the scenery change. After a while it was like we were falling through a metal tunnel, until we landed in the bottom of it, and immediately a ceiling slammed onto the four walls.

The walls started inching closer. Claustrophobia. They didn't stop moving until all of them were touching at least one of us.

"We have to try to make it smaller,' I said, 'make it worse to make it better, right?" I felt him nod behind me, and he took a small step closer to me, and the wall behind him followed him. I told him to crouch with me, and at my sign we both sunk down. The ceiling dropped simultaneously.

"Come on, arms around me, then I can move closer." He did as I said, and when I moved closer, the wall, as I expected, followed me. I frowned. I had hoped that, now we had made it so much worse that we simply couldn't move anymore, the simulation would have ended this fear. Well, then I had to get Four to relax.

"Where does this fear of you come from?"

"Let's say childhood punishments. Getting locked up in the closet upstairs." He chuckles nervously, and the sound makes my heart beat faster.

"My mom used to keep coats in such closets."

"Well, let's just not talk about it too much, okay? I don't really have the feeling it helps." Okay... I have to think of something else.

"Then ask me something, anything."

"Why is your heart racing?" I hadn't really noticed that until he mentioned it.

"I'm trapped in close quarters with you." He laughed.

"If I would be watching your fear landscape tomorrow, would I be in it?" Why does he have to keep asking the questions I'd rather not answer. Unlike the last question, I decide not to fully answer this one.

"I'm not afraid of you."

"I didn't say you were." He laughed again, and the walls around us broke, and suddenly we were located in an Abnegation residence. I was even more surprised when Marcus walked in, a belt in his hands.

"I'm just doing this to make you a better person." Suddenly all the pieces come together. Marcus had a son. Tobias. There were rumors about him abusing his son, which made the son transfer to Dauntless, but previously I had thought they were more nasty rumors spread by Erudite. I guess sometimes even Erudite is right.

The simulation Marcus whipped his arm back, preparing to lash out to Four. I was, however, not going to let that happen, and I jumped in between them, grabbing the belt in my hands. That was all I was able to do, before Four pulled me aside, and started hitting Marcus himself.

When Marcus went unconscious a few blows later, the simulation changed again. We were in the middle of a great room, with nothing in it but us, a table with a gun on it, and a woman holding a gun pointed at Four.

"You have to shoot, right?" He nodded.

"Every single time. She never moves or shoots me. I know it's not real."

"She would have shot you if she were."

"She would, but it feels real." He picked up the gun either way, aimed, and pulled the trigger. We both watched in silence how she fell to the ground. He was right. It feels real.

Suddenly we were back in the simulation room.

"Tobias?"

"Yes." He doesn't give and explanation, he doesn't even look at me.

"How come you only have so little fears? Only fou... Four." Realisation hits when I finally understand. It wasn't just a random number that sounded awesome. "Did Marcus really abuse you?" He nodded. "Everyone said you had lost it after your mother had died, and that that was why you transferred to Dauntless."

"Did you believe them?" I shook my head.

"I had seen you a few times after your mother had died. You didn't seem like the person who would lose his mind." He smiled. Though I also liked his 'I am untouchable have the guts to mess with me and I'll kill you'-look, him smiling did have something.

"Just promise me one thing, Tris?" I looked at him. He was probably gonna ask me not to tell someone else what I'd seen. Not a problem. "Don't look at me like I'm a kicked puppy or something, okay?" I frowned.

"Did I? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"You didn't, but just promise me you never will, okay?" As an answer I laced my fingers through his, and gave him a small kiss.

"I wouldn't do that to a puppy, would I?" He laughed a bit, and side by side, our hands almost touching, we walked towards the initiate dorms, where he, after checking if anyone was watching, kissed me briefly, before walking away to his own place.

**Okay, tomorrow I'll write and post the next chapter, and it will be about the End of AL (dun dun duuuun, still sounds overly dramatical). If you want the chance of the ending you want to increase, leave a review before tomorrow morning, and I'll take it into consideration.**

**Now, if you all don't mind, I'm going to bed, before either of you comes up with another clever idea to get us killed, or worse, expelled.(If you didn't understand that one you need to re-evaluate some of your life's decisions ;p just kidding, but it is pretty bad)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yes, this is the chapter where we finally say goodbye to Al. I have taken what everyone wanted into consideration, and I'm pretty proud of the result.**

**Disclaimer: All of the rights of the story of Divergent go to Veronica Roth.**

"_I'm sorry, Tris, you didn't make it into Dauntless." That one sentence shattered my entire world. All I had fought for so hard, was taken away for me. "You can say goodbye to your friends," Four continued, "and are to leave the Dauntless compound immediately afterwards." _

_I tried to say something, to convince him that I did belong in Dauntless, that it was impossible that I didn't make it through initiation, but I couldn't say anything._

_Then I heard some very familiar voices laugh. I turned around to see Al with his arms over Christina and Will's shoulders, celebrating the fact that they had gotten into Dauntless. That couldn't be right. Al couldn't have been better than me, but when I turned around again, Four had disappeared. Instead, it was Eric who stood in front of me._

"_We don't take Divergent scum in here." With that he pulled a gun, and aimed for me. I tried to run, but my feet were stuck to the ground. And then he pulled the trigger._

I woke up screaming. My pyjamas were soaked in sweat, and I couldn't get rid of that nasty feeling that what I had just seen was real.

I knew it wasn't real. It couldn't be. I looked around, and saw all the other Initiates, still sleeping. I hesitated for a moment, and then silently slipped out of my bed, and walked towards the door. I didn't make it to Four's, Tobias's apartment, but eventually I found it.

After a few seconds I found the courage to knock, and I did so. When he didn't answer, I knocked again. Then he did open up, and he stood before me in just a sweatpants, and for a moment I just stared at him. I just couldn't understand how one creature could be so perfect. Somehow, all his muscles seemed to be in the right place, and he wasn't so muscular that he became bulky, but anyone would see in a split second that he was really strong.

"If you don't mind me asking, to what do I owe this visit in the middle of the night?"

"I couldn't sleep." God, that sounded really stupid now. Can't sleep? Fine, go to your instructor/boyfriend's room to wake him up and tell him all about it. Well done, Tris, well done.

"You couldn't... sleep?" I shook my head, blushing for my stupidity.

"I kind of had a nightmare." As soon as I had finished speaking, he pulled me in, and closed the door. He led me to his bedroom, and pushed me down on the bed. Then he left, and after a while he returned with a glass of water, which he handed to me. As I drank the water, he sat down next to me and pulled me against him.

"May I ask what this nightmare was about?" I put down the glass on a night stand, and looked up to him.

"It was about you, telling me I hadn't made it into Dauntless, and then I saw Al, Christina and Will acting all familiar around each other, and then... then there was Eric, telling me that the Dauntless don't take scum like, well, you know, my kind." He pulled me into an embrace, and whispered some reassurances into my ear. Usually I wasn't the kind of girl who let her fear be lulled away so easily, but the feeling of his lips lightly touching my ear shell was really distracting me from it.

Suddenly I tilted my head, and he caught my lips with his. I turned further, allowing us better access to each other. He gently brushed his thumb against my face, and I felt him stroking my back softly. Then I swung my leg over him, so I was straddling him. I snaked my right hand in his hair, and put my left hand against his chest. I felt the muscles under his skin ripple under my touch.

His hand on my back had also become more insistent, pushing me closer to him, as our kisses turned frantic. Even when we had to pull away to breath, his lips didn't leave my skin. Instead, he bowed his head, and kissed all three of my ravens, before kissing me on my lips again.

After a few minutes, we both calmed down. We were still kissing, but more the lazy kind of kiss.

"I suggest," I sighed at the loss of his lips on mine, but listened to him anyway, "that you try to get some sleep. You still have a few hours, before the test, and then you will have to be at your best." I pouted. "I will fight off any nightmare, okay?" I laid down reluctantly, but did feel drowsiness falling over me like a thick blanket. The last thing I felt before I fell asleep, were his arms slipping around me.

The next morning Four had sent me to the cafeteria, and I tried to go unnoticed, and as I sat down next to Christina, I instantly knew I had failed.

"Where were you this morning?" I couldn't come up with a logic explanation, so I muttered "Later", and she nodded.

"So, are you girls nervous?" Will of course. He started analysing our chances to make it into Dauntless, and according to him, we were all safe. "You see, if you take the position we held at the end of stage two, and then..."

"Will, I'm sorry, but we don't really care." Christina, honest as always, shut him up, just like that. "We're just gonna try our best, and then we'll see, okay? He nodded, and all to soon Tobias appeared, telling all the initiates to follow him. He shortly explained how the simulation worked, and then summoned Drew to begin.

I didn't even try to keep track of time, I just watched as all my fellow initiates entered the room for their test, know I would be the last. At last the door opened, and Tobias invited me to come with him. There was a chair in the middle of the room, just like in the room where he had led me through his fear landscape, and a few Dauntless members who would judge my performance in the landscape.

I let Tobias inject me with the serum, and calmly sat down on the chair. I stayed calm as the blur washed over me, until I could see clear again. A bunch of crows appeared, and I looked down, to find a gun at my feet. I picked it up, and shot the first six crows, before the simulation changed.

Suddenly I was surrounded by the panels of a tanks, which rapidly filled itself with water. I considered my options. I could try to break the glass, or I could try to let the tanks fill itself, and calm myself as I drown. My heart skipped a beat at the thought of the last one. I couldn't let myself drown. I pulled back my fist, and punched the glass panel in front of me as hard as I could. Not a scratch.

I imagined the glass is ice. I was stronger than ice. I could break ice. I pounded into the panel again, and this time, it shattered into a thousand pieces. And all of a sudden I was surrounded by even more water. I was standing on a rock, but the water of the immense sea was pulling at my legs, trying to drag me along. I tried to keep my balance, but eventually a wave hit my back and slammed me into the water.

Then I realised I wasn't afraid of the water itself. But of losing control. With what felt like my last effort I found a grip on the rock, and dragged myself onto it, not letting the water get a hold on me again.

As my next fear arrived, I noticed that I was bound to a stake, and faceless forms approached me. Or at least, all were faceless, but Peter. He was carrying a torch, and smirking. He cackled as he threw the torch at my feet, causing everything around me to burst into flames.

"You smell that, Stiff? That's your flesh burning."

"You know what I smell?" I asked, much braver than I felt, "rain." And suddenly clouds began to gather above me, and before I could blink twice, rained poured down on me, extinguishing the flames.

In the next fear, I looked around, finding myself in an Abnegation residence. I heard all kinds of people trying to break the windows, to take me away. I looked around, and saw a gun. Just a simulation, I told myself, and I fired at the first person. As more people climb into my house, I realised I didn't have enough bullets by far. I locked myself in the closet and tried to think of a solution.

The simulation registered my heartbeat, and if I would be able to slow it down, then I would go on to the next fear. I smiled to myself, and thought of all the happy memories that sticked to this house. Soon, my heart rate had slowed to a normal pace, and I found myself standing in a room with Tobias. I was way too aware of the fact that the only object in the room was a giant four-poster bed.

Oh. I already knew I was wary for intimacy, but so far I hadn't known I was afraid of it.

Simulation Tobias kissed me roughly, prying my mouth open with his, as his hands found their way up under my shirt, while pushing me back, until the bed at my knees makes my fall over, with him toppling over me. As he slid my jacket down my shoulders, I pushed him away.

"I'm not doing this in a simulation, clear?" Then I pressed my mouth to his. Make it worse to make it better. And he was gone.

I wasn't in the same room anymore. I wasn't even lying down anymore. I stood in a dark room, with a cold barrel of a gun pressed to my head. Before me stood my mother, father and brother.

"Shoot them." The woman who held me at gun point didn't have any emotion in her voice. She just gave me an order, and expected me to follow it. "Ten seconds, or I'll shoot you." She started to count down.

Blinded with panic I tried to think. My family was smiling at my, telling me to do as the woman said. But I couldn't do that. I rested my head back to her gun, and awaited the count of one.

Then I heard a bang, and the simulation was over. I woke up in the same chair I had sat in before, and I searched for Tobias' face. There was no emotion in it, though. I saw how the other Dauntless members were sniggering at him, and I realised I must have embarrassed him with my sixth fear.

My heart sunk in my chest, and I took Eric's congratulation without further gratitude, and left the room, finding Christina and Will in a matter of minutes. They were discussing their fears, and I just sat there, nodding every now and then, so it looked like I was actually doing something.

At last, Eric entered the Pit, and congratulated the ten initiates who had made it into Dauntless: Christina, Will, Peter, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Drew, Molly, me and another Dauntless born I didn't know. That meant Al was out. Eric told the people who didn't make it to say goodbye to their friends, and make their way to the train.

Al's eyes singled me out, and he came for me.

"Tris, I know I screwed up, but after today, I will be out of your life forever. I just wanted you to know that I immensely regret what I've done, and that I will live the rest of my life feeling guilty." I didn't want to forgive him. I knew he did regret it, and that when the moment had come that I was ready to forgive him, he would be too far away. But he didn't deserve to be so miserable for the rest of his life.

"You know why I can't forgive you yet," he looked deprived from any hope, "but someday, I might, and until then, whenever your name comes up I will try to think of my friend in the first few weeks of initiation. Is that okay?" Now he looked like he was about to cry tears of happiness.

"Yes, Tris. Thank you, and since were on the subject of me saying things that need to be said, that I will never be able to say again," he glanced around, probably hoping Tobias wasn't around, "I love you, Tris." My cheeks flushed, and he gave me a kiss on my cheek. Then he rushed away to clear out his bunk and get to the train.

And though I knew I hadn't forgiven Al yet, I finally had some closure.

**What do you think? I worked really hard on this one, and it took me hours to complete, so I do hope you'll find the time to leave a review ;D**

**But now the serious business is mostly over, perhaps I can throw in just some little fun games again, you know, lighten it up. Plss let me know what you wantXD**


	16. Chapter 16

**So now Al's gone, and it's time for the initiates to pick their jobs. Not the most exciting chapter ever, but I might just throw in a game or some fluff at the end.**

**Also, I don't know the name of the other initiate who made it into Dauntless, so I just called him Jack. He won't be of further importance in this story, so please don't let it bother you.**

**Disclaimer: Though I wish I did, do not own any of the characters nor do I own the world of Divergent. That honor goes to Veronica Roth.**

"Okay, the time has come for our new members to pick their jobs." Eric rolled out the list he had held in his hands. "The available jobs are leader in training, ambassador, two vacancies in the tattoo parlor, a nurse, two security guards and three fence guards. These are the rankings." He turned around another list, showing the rankings.

1. Tris

2. Uriah

3. Lynn

4. Marlene

5. Peter

6. Will

7. Christina

8. Jack

9. Molly

10. Drew

I sighed. Peter would stay, but on the other hand, he would never become a leader in training. That alone was a relief.

"Tris, you may go first, since you are, as you can see, ranked first." Eric's voice sounded mocking when he said that, but I let it go. Perhaps he just couldn't take it that I, the Stiff, had ranked first, whereas he had been ranked second.

"I think I want to work in the tattoo parlor." I heard several gasps from everyone in the Pit.

"You know you have the opportunity to be a leader, and even if you wouldn't want that, an ambassador?" I doubted for a moment whether I would say what I wanted to say, but this was an chance I would get a second time.

"I don't think being an ambassador is something for me," lie, but I didn't have any desire to have to work with Marcus, now I knew what terrible things he had done, "and as for being a leader, then I'd have to work with you." Eric looked dumbstruck, and his cheeks flushed when he noted tattoo behind my name.

Eventually everyone had picked a job. Uriah was now officially a leader in training, Lynn had surprisingly, just like me, despite her high ranking, chosen for a job that was considered low-ranked, a security guard. Marlene was a nurse, Peter chose to be a security guard as well, which was a bit of a relief. I wouldn't have to deal with him a lot anymore. Will, being a transfer, had chosen to be the ambassador, to which I smiled. He would be a damn good one. With a scream Christina had joined me in the tattoo parlor, leaving Molly, Drew and Jack to become fence guards.

Then Eric dismissed us, so we could go and celebrate with our own families or friends.

My eyes scanned the crowd for those deep blue eyes, but I couldn't find them. Even when pretty much everyone had left, there was still no sign of Tobias. I started looking for him, confused. Until I realised he might have been waiting for me in his apartment. With new energy I sprinted there, and was surprised to find the door slightly open. I entered, and found him sitting on the couch, staring blankly in front of him.

I carefully walked towards him, and sat down beside him.

"Tobias?" He didn't look up. He also didn't react, or in any way showed that he had heard me. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you with that fear." Now he did look at me.

"You think you embarrassed me?"

"Well, I guess, I could see those people give you a hard time, and you didn't look happy, so yes, I figured... but you know just as well as I do, that I have no control or whatsoever over my fears. I can't help that I'm afraid of..." He shut me up with one glance.

"You didn't embarrass me, Tris. You made me wonder." I noticed how he was careful not to touch me. We were sitting next to each other, but not even our shoulders were connected. "You made me wonder, what I've done, to make you afraid of me. To make you think, I'd force you into doing that." He looked extremely hurt, and I almost laughed, at how bad of a misunderstanding this was. Almost.

"I'm not afraid you'll force me into anything, Tobias. It's just, you know, being raised in Abnegation, I have never really... well, I think you understand that. I already thought that holding hands was a shame. And then I transferred to Dauntless, and here some people look like they are ready to rip off each other's cloths, and then I get you, and well," he took my hand in his, "I don't know. I'm not afraid of intimacy with you in particular, just... overall intimacy I guess."

"Then I understand. But why don't we just, I don't know, you probably would already, but making such a deal would kind of put my mind to rest... Why don't we agree, now and forever, that whenever we go too far, or too fast, you'll tell me, and I'll stop." I nod. He was right. I already would have told him, but I thought that now I would also be more comfortable to tell him. I looked up and kissed him.

About half an hour later the ten of us were gathered again, but this time in Shauna's.

"Why don't we, you know, since we're in a new place," Zeke wiggled his eyebrows, and Shauna slapped the back of his head with a cushion, "play a new game. I take it you all know bed, wed, behead?" I wasn't surprised that I was the only one to shake her head.

"All you need to know," Shauna explained, "is that you get three names, and you have to tell with which on you'd sleep, which one you'd marry, and which one you'd kill." That sounded easy, and Shauna took the lead.

"Will, Christina, Tris and Marlene."

"Err," okay, I started to get how this game would establish it's awkwardness. "I'm sorry, but I'd kill Mar, you know, no offense, but I know Tris and Chris better."

"None taken." Will let out a relieved sigh.

"Okay, then... I think I'd sleep with Tris, because then I'd get to marry Christina." Christina nawwww'd and kissed him, while Tobias pulled me more toward him, as if claiming me.

"Lynn, Four, Zeke and Uriah."

"I'd kill Uriah, even if it were only to be relieved of that stupid 'pansycake', I'd sleep with Four, cause he's obviously the hottest, and then Zeke would be left to marry." My time to ball my fists.

"Four, Chris, Lauren and Shauna." That was a pity. She didn't even put me in it.

"I'd kill Lauren, marry Christina, and sleep with Shauna, cause then Zeke would murder me." I was considering to be touched.

"Zeke, Marlene, Lynn and Lauren." Zeke chose to kill Lynn, marry Lauren and sleep with Marlene, which resulted into a smack on his head from Shauna, and a scowl from Uriah.

"How about our fresh new tattoo artist, little Trissy? I'll give you... Peter... Eric and... Four." That was mean. Peter had assaulted me, so I wanted to kill him, even if I didn't have to choose, and Eric had terrorised me, so the same there.

"Kill Peter, kill Eric, and..."that was as far as I got, before Zeke interrupted.

"Okay, since our newbie in the game decided to break the rules, how about we make some new?" Everyone but me, and I assumed Tobias, and Zeke continued. "Since Tris left open to options and only one person, how about we say she gets al little, how are we gonna say that, alone time with Four?" He smirked at me evilly, so he certainly didn't know about me and Tobias.

But I was scared as hell nevertheless. They all ushered us in Shauna's bedroom, and at first we just sat there on the bed, awkwardly.

"We don't have to do anything, if you don't want to." I nodded, and he seemed slightly disappointed.

"What's the matter? You said we didn't have to do anything, and I agreed. We don't _have _to do anything, but what if we both want to?" He looked up to me, and gave me a marvellous smile. I literally froze, until he put his hand in my neck and pulled me towards him.

He kissed me, careful at first, but some kind of frenzy took us both over, and our kissed turned more and more hungry. He pulled me in his lap, so I straddled him, and my hands found their way up under his shirt, feeling all the strong muscles in his stomach and chest. His hands kept rubbing my back and sides, leaving a trail of fire, till he had set me ablaze completely.

I pushed him back, so that eventually, he was laying on his back, and I was laying on top of him, still kissing. Then he flipped us over, so now he was hovering over me, supporting the biggest part of his weight with his elbows, which were both planted into the bed on either side of me.

Then all of a sudden the door slammed open, and everyone ran in. I expected Tobias to sit up quickly, but before he did, he softly brushed my cheek with his thumb, and gave me a sweet little kiss. _Then_ he sat up, got up on his feet and walked out of the room, pulling me along with him, pretending there weren't eight pairs of eyes staring at us.

**Sooo for the people who wanted more fluff, here you got it, and the games will continue next chapter, so I might just use that idea to make people like, do stuff with other people than their boy/girlfriend.  
**

**Plzz just let me know what you guys think I should do, and like I've done before, I might just throw in some ideas from the reviews ;DD**


	17. Chapter 17

**Heey guys! I really loved all the positive reviews, though I do think it's kinda weird that Voldemort keep reviewing XDD Anyway I'm gonna try to make this chapter awesome, and I hope you're gonna like the result.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the beautiful story of Divergent, because Veronica Roth does.**

Everyone was still staring at us when they sat down in their original spot. The game continued, but I didn't really follow; I was trying way too hard to disappear into the background.

"So, you guys..." Zeke smirked devilish, "you guys together?" I blushed, and though I obviously gave away the answer by doing that, they all kept looking at us for an answer.

"None of your business." Tobias sounded casual and stern.

"Well, then how about we play a little game of truth or dare?" Tobias said nothing, and I objected loudly, but of course everyone else was in for it. "Great, I start. Tris?" I expected him to ask if Tobias and I were a couple, so I went for the obvious answer. Dare. "I dare you to have seven minutes in heaven..." I got up on my feet, "with Uri."

Uriah launched himself at his brother, saying he wouldn't do anything with me, but Zeke only snickered, saying it was my dare, so my decision, not his. And that was right, it was my decision, so I slid my shirt over my head, and turned to Lauren.

"Truth or dare." She perfectly answered my question about her biggest fear, because, let's face it, we all knew her fears. Without even thinking for a split second she asked Tobias.

"Four, truth or dare?" It was needless to say he chose dare, and like me, he was shirtless, after Lauren dared him to kiss Christina.

"Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Tobias dared her to make out with Will, and she removed her shirt in silence. I became slightly frustrated when she asked me the infamous question. I chose dare, and she told me to take a body shot off of Zeke, and, just for the record, she had clarified that a body shot was a shot of liquor from someone's belly button, I not so politely thanked for the 'honor' by stripping from my pants, and after shooting a death glance at a fake disappointed Zeke, I asked Christina. Surely she would give us a rest. After all, she already knew of Tobias, or as she knew him, Four, and I.

I should have known better. After she came back from a thorough make-out session in the closet with Will, she dared Tobias to kiss any girl in the pit, but it could not be anyone in this room. He excused himself, saying he was feeling way too lazy to get up, and that left us both in our underwear.

I stared around nervously. I had gotten used to nudity much more since I had joined Dauntless, that much was true. Otherwise I never would have dared to sit here in my undergarments. But I wasn't sure I would be comfortable with less clothing. Moreover, I was a one flipping hundred percent sure I wouldn't be. But I also knew they wouldn't let me off the hook.

So I did what seemed to me as the only solution, even though it did hurt my pride.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed. Or to the dorms. Or at least, anywhere but here." I got up on my feet, and started to redress myself. That's when everyone started laughing. Well, everyone but Tobias and me. I had never thought I would ever see someone literally rolling on the floor laughing, but I did. Zeke was even slamming his hands on the ground.

"You are so," Uriah had to pause for a minute, because another laughter got a grip on him. "predictable." I just stood there paralysed, still with only one leg in my pants.

"How about we continue this game, but on a more serious level. Wait a minute," Zeke looked panicked, "did I just propose to be serious? This is bad." This time Tobias and I did join in the laughter, until Zeke continued. "Well, what I meant was, how about we continue our little game, without picking on those two lovebirds all the time?" We all agreed, and a while later pretty much everyone was stripped down to his or her underwear. Some of us, luckily not including me, had had a few shots, and Christina was already pretty drunk.

"Tris." I didn't really trust a drunk Christina, but her, being a former Candor and stuff, I also wasn't keen on her asking me a question. So I picked dare. "Take a body shot off of Four..." She suddenly got distracted, because Will had caught her I, and she was way to consumed with kissing him, to watch me. I looked around helplessly, but pretty much everyone else seemed to enjoy this.

"Do I have any choice at all?" They all shook their heads vigorously.

"If you didn't want to do this dare, then you should have thought of that before, when you thoughtlessly threw away all of your clothing." Of course I knew this, but Lynn still irritates me a lot by saying this. I turned to Tobias with an apologetic look on my face, and he nodded and laid down.

Zeke rushed to Shauna's fridge, and returned with a bottle of whiskey, and poured some in Tobias' belly button. As I leaned down over his stomach, I realised it might not be the worst thing in the world to take a body shot off of him. After all, it wasn't like he was an ugly, saggy, stinky old man or something. Quite the opposite, actually.

I carefully sipped it, and pulled a long face as I felt the burning sensation the liquid left in my throat. Then I moved my face up to his, kissing my way to his lips.

When we finally sat up again, I heard Zeke cheering for Tobias, and suddenly I just couldn't hold myself.

"Man, you taste a hell of a lot better than that liquid fire they call whiskey, and now we're on the subject, you are hotter as well." This earned me a few whoots and whistles, but my cheeks flushed for Tobias' reaction. He just smiled and kissed me again.

**You liked it? I really really really hope you did, cause I worked really hard on it. Plzz let me know.**

**(Btw I might not be able to update tomorrow, because we're having a Disney movie marathon with the family, and I don't know how long that is gonna take. I was planning on posting an author's note, but I hate those kind of 'chapters-that-aren't-chapters' just as much as you do, so I decided against it. I might update tomorrow, but I'm not sure.)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okaaay so today, against all odds, there will be an update, wait for it... now! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Divergent story. I guess the odds aren't in my favour ;D**

The game continued, but now I sat in Tobias' lap, and not a minute passed without him kissing me. Sometimes just a small kiss in my neck, and sometimes a kiss on my lips the blew my mind.

After just about an hour had passed, Zeke and Uriah we're also heading to the same condition as Christina; drunk. And it was Zeke's turn. He asked Tobias, and when he picked dare, a diabolical smirk appeared don his face.

"How about... we say you have to call Caleb Prior... and tell him you got his dear little sissy pregnant?" My face whitened, but I still nodded affirmatively. I didn't exactly want my brother to think I had gotten pregnant in only a few months time to meet someone and, well...

But it was unthinkable for me that Tobias would have to remove that one article of clothing he had left.

And so it happened. Tobias called Caleb, and a calm Caleb answered, but a very mad Caleb ended it. A few rounds later, we heard a knock on the door, and when I opened it, a was shoved aside by a white-hot Caleb.

"Okay, where is the douchebag who ruined my sister's life?" We all stared at him, and then burst out laughing, which only made him more angry.

"That's not funny! Some kind of asshole calls me and tells me he just killed Tris' chances of a future, and you all laugh. Including you!" He pointed at me, and just couldn't understand why I was laughing. That's when Tobias, who had been standing behind Caleb, tapped on his shoulder.

"I guess I am the, as you so eloquently put it, the douchebag who called you." Caleb tried to throw a punch at him, but Tobias caught his fist before it even flew forward, and pushed my brother back.

"Caleb, listen to me!" This was not really supposed to happen. Okay, truth or dare, I get it, so the dare had to be executed, but my brother and my, I still gleamed at the thought of it, boyfriend, were not going to fight over it. Not if it was up to me.

"Caleb, it was just a dare!" Somehow that didn't make it better. Sure, he backed down, and turned to me, looking as if I had just... I don't know, well at least very, very angry.

"You slept with that ass because you were dared to? I had you pegged higher, Tris." Oh. _Oh._ He didn't really understand. "And why are you in your underwear? Have you Dauntless never heard of clothing?"

"No, you don't understand. To- err, Four was dared to call you and say that, but I'm not. By the way, I wouldn't sleep with him, because he is my instructor during Initiation." Some understanding appeared in his eyes, but he still seemed very angry for being made a fool out of. "And I'm in my underwear because we are playing truth or dare. Do you want to play with us?"

I was perplexed that Caleb decided to play with us, or even knew the game at all, and suddenly everyone made it their personal, and, as a matter of fact, their joined mission to make Caleb as angry as possible. They all dared us to show affection, like Shauna dared Tobias to kiss me until she said we could stop. It had been over five minutes later that she had been satisfied. Marlene had dared Tobias to take a body shot off of me, and though I wouldn't have objected, Caleb looked as if he was ready to explode.

Caleb finally lost it when Christina dared us to have five minutes in heaven.

"That's it!" He screamed. "Tris is not going into that room with that douche, and especially not when they are both stripped down to their underwear! "

"You know, they have been in that room together before. To be specific, they have been tonight." I couldn't really make out if Christina was trying to help or not, but that did not make it better.

"Tris! Please tell me you have not been so stupid! Please?"

"Seven minutes in heaven doesn't equal sex, you know, and I can kiss Four whenever I want, I don't need that stupid room for that." Caleb looked dumbstruck.

"You can kiss him whenever you... is this normal around here? Do you all just make out with whoever crosses your path? And if you do, then why with that douche" He really was oblivious.

"This douche happens to be Tris' boyfriend." Tobias didn't sound angry, or frustrated, or even annoyed. Caleb, however started to get angry.

"Isn't it prohibited to be dating your instructor or something? Do you people have any sense for logic at all?"

"Caleb," I was starting to get slightly pissed, "you know you are surrounded by ten Dauntless, and then, with all that so called sense of logic, you must be able to understand it isn't wise to be an Erudite smartmouth right now." He stood up angrily, and walked towards the door.

"I can be Erudite any time I want, Tris, at least we all have some decency in us, and I can't say that of you." He suddenly realised he had crossed the line, and he tried to rush out of the apartment, but Lynn was too fast for him. She dashed through the room and slammed the door shut before Caleb could exit.

"Are you saying," she emphasised every word just as much as the previous one, "that we are a bunch of indecent savages?" He didn't answer, so I decided to do that for him.

"He did, Lynn. How about we kick him out, and say he can't return until, let's say until he apologises?" She agreed, and literally kicked my brother out.

"I won't apologise, Tris!" He was obviously trying to scare me, but I wasn't so easily impressed as before.

"Then you will never see me again. Goodbye Caleb." Before he could object Lynn threw the door shut. We all heard Caleb banging on the door, but after a while that sound faded, and apparently he left.

"Weren't we gonna have seven minutes?" I angrily drag Tobias in the bedroom, but when we had finished, we returned to the living room only to find out everyone but Zeke had left. We understood his intention for staying, and her intention for letting him stay completely, so we left as well, and Tobias asked me to join him in his apartment.

"No, Tobias." If I tried hard enough, past his hard attitude, I could see him being a little hurt by that. "It's not like I don't want to, but tonight is our last night in the Initiation dorms, and I think I want to sleep there one last time. Okay?" He nodded, and after a little kiss he left.

And then I opened the door to the dorms, changed into my pyjamas, and slept in the bed I had learned to love over the past time for one last time.

**Sooo tomorrow she will move out off the dorms, and finally leave Initiation behind her. I might just throw in a little plot twist tomorrow. Or maybe not *devilish grin***

**Guess you will have to wait and see ;D**

**And another thing, I have started writing my own kind of story-ishy-thingsy-wingsy-something, and my sister will take a look at it, but I was wondering if anyone else was interested, because the more opinions the better, and I could just set it over to English if there are some people interested. Anyway, let me know if you are.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey hey hey! I'm terribly sorry that I didn't update yesterday, but I've been working on an essay that was due today, so I really had to finish it. Then, when I started to write on this story my computer suddenly went nuts, and I just really wasn't up for fighting with my laptop.**

**Today our class met our new English teacher, and I'm thrilled. Firstly, she's just a nice women, secondly, she likes Harry Potter, and last but most certainly not least, she's gonna contact a school in London, and ask around if there are people over there who are interested in corresponding with people from my class!**

**I really hope that'll workout, but otherwise I can just continue this story. (I'll continue it either way, but I'm just hoping that, additionally, I'll get to correspond from someone from a foreign country)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own the Divergent series, or any part of it.**

"GOOD MORNING FELLOW TATTOO ARTIST, RISE AND SHINE!" I jolted forward in my bed with a scream, and Christina looked as if she was going to wet herself from laughing.

"Not. Funny." I send her a deadly glare, but she doesn't seem affected. I went to grab some cloths, but Christina happily dragged me back, and pointed to the clothing laying on my night stand.

"I already picked your clothes for today." Why on earth would she. Apparently she could read my mind, or at least my face. "I picked them because this'll be your first day at work, and you can't look all messy and unfashionable on your first day at work." Seriously, on what drug was she? She was so overly... bouncy.

I got dressed slowly, hoping she would calm down a bit, but when I realised that wouldn't happen, I sighed and let her drag me to the cafeteria. We sat down next to Will, Uri, Marlene and Lynn, and Christina kept on blabbing, not noticing that no-one was really up for a good conversation. I guessed we were all kind of nervous.

I knew I was. What if I hadn't picked the right job? What if I wouldn't like being a tattoo artist at all? What if hated it?

I instantly forgot those worries when I saw Tobias walking into the room. His eyes scanned the room, and when he'd found us, he came over, lifted me up, and put me back down in his lap. We all continued eating our breakfast, not listening to Christina who kept on talking about how she had been looking forward to this day.

Suddenly I felt a warm breath next to my ear, and I felt some very familiar lips touching my earshell.

"Nervous?" I turned my head, nodded almost invisibly, until he gave me a quick peck on my lips. I turned around a little more, so we had better access to each other, and he deepened the kiss. All the noise around us muted, and all I was aware of was Tobias.

"You know," Christina somehow broke through that perfectly fine bubble, "I would tell you to get a room, but you need to come with me." After having said those words, she dragged me away from my boyfriend, and didn't stop until we had reached the tattoo parlor.

"Tris?" I saw Tori coming towards us, and after greeting me, she introduced herself to Christina, and gave us a tour through the parlor. She showed us all kinds of tools, which I would have mistaken for torturing devices, had my experience with getting a tattoo not told me otherwise.

"I think you understand you won't get to tattoo people right away, right?" We both nodded. It sounded quite obvious. We would probably only screw things up, and tattoos were a bit too permanent to just let two teens mess it up. "I will teach you how to place one on a dummy, and you'll have to practice. After I've approved of it, you can start tattooing people. Until then, you're gonna have to help to keep the place running, like cleaning up and just, well, manage stuff." The cleaning part sounded less fun, but oh well, who cared?

Tori showed us how to place a very simple tattoo on a dummy, and we both got to try. Christina royally failed, but even hers looked like the bird it was supposed to look like, in comparison to mine.

"Don't worry," Tori said, "you just have to practice a lot, and eventually you might just be able to see what your tattoo's are supposed to resemble." All three of us laughed, and then we had lunch. Tori shooed us away from the parlor and the two of us went to the cafeteria. Once we'd spotted our friends, we sat down next to them, and asked about their days so far.

The experiences were not everywhere as positive as ours. Of course, Uriah, being invited in the world of ruling Dauntless, thought everything was awesome, and Lynn had found her morning quite amusing as well.

Marlene however, had mostly been cleaning up, alone, and Will had already been drowning in paperwork.

"Well, then I guess I'm really happy I didn't choose to be an ambassador, I hate paperwork." Will looked at me questioning.

"Were you gonna pick this job than?"

"Well, at first I thought it might have been something I, being a transfer and all, could be good at, but then there were some... complications." Of course he wanted to know what those complications were, and obviously, I didn't tell him.

"Oh, come on, Tris! Why did you talk about them, if you don't want to tell me?"

"If I remember correctly, you were the one to ask me about being an ambassador, so I answered your question." Will pouted, but he couldn't really pull it off, so I just laughed.

When lunch was over I gave Tobias a quick peck on his lips, and was then once again dragged away from him by Christina to our job, but in the afternoon, all we got to do was clean up and watch.

**Like Tris' life as a full member of Dauntless so far? I sure hope you do, but if you don't then there's probably something else you like, cause otherwise you wouldn't be reading this story anymore, so either way, I'm content XD**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey my dear little pansycakes! I am so very sorry for not updating the past Four(:P) days, but I had a field trip to Germany, and the morning after I had returned, I went to my father. I returned yesterday, but I didn't finish a chapter then, so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: Though I'd really wish I were, I'm not Veronica Roth, so non e of the Divergent Trilogy belongs to me.**

A few months had passed. Christina and I had worked very hard, and now, eventually, we had become full-fledged tattoo artists, and we had tattooed countless people, including, only since this morning, each other.

Christina had wanted me to put a scale with an eye on it on her hip, to symbolise her relationship with Will. My wrist was now decorated with and infinity symbol, with a 4 in the left circle, and a 6 in the right.

That's right, six. I was no longer afraid of intimacy. Not that Tobias and had actually...you know, but I wasn't afraid of it anymore.

I was just wandering through the halls of the Dauntless compound when I bumped into Max. Both of us hadn't really been paying attention, and I fell backwards.

Max instantly started apologising, and helped me up.

"It doesn't matter, Max. How about you tell me what's on your mind? It seems like something's bothering you, and if you can spill the beans, perhaps that'll stop you from bumping into someone else." Luckily he heard the smile that sounded through in my words.

"I'm still looking for instructor for Initiation, but so far Four's all I got. Lauren quitted, and Eric suddenly thinks he's too good to do anything of that kind." Lauren's quitted? I wondered why that was.

"I might have an idea." As soon as I established he was in for my opinion, I continued. "Is it a problem if initiates from last year will be instructors?" When he realised where I was going, he started to nod.

"Would you like to be an instructor, Tris?" I vigorously nodded.

"And I bet Christina and Will would want to too. Scare the living daylight out of the newbie's? That's our idea of fun." He shrugged, murmured "why not?" and told me to meet him in his office in ten minutes, and to bring Will and Chris with me.

As soon as he had left my eyesight, I started sprinting towards the apartment my two friends shared, and knocked on the door, until a very messy looking Christina opened the door, and suddenly I wondered whether I had interrupting some personal stuff.

"Err, I'm sorry if I'm interrupting or something, but err..." I started blushing when a shirtless Will peeked around Christina, enclosing her in his arms.

"You were saying?" I realised I had indeed been saying something, and after a few seconds I remembered.

"You guys have to come with me to Max' office. It's urgent."

"How urgent is urgent, cause we were busy doing some very urgent stuff, and..." I covered my ears with my palms, and wished Christina had kept her mouth shut.

"I do not," I stared her right in the eye, to make sure she followed, "need to know what you and Will were about to do, but I thought you might have found it interesting that I managed to get the two of you the possibility to become initiation instructors." Christina's jaw dropped, and she wore the dumbstruck look quite funnily, but she knew I was speaking the truth.

"OH MY GOD!" I stood still as she just threw her arms around me, in spite of Will's arms, that were still around her.

Needless to say Christina and Will were dressed in less than a minute, and we rushed to Max' office.

"So max," Christina walked over to his desk casually, as if she had not nearly dislocated my shoulder on the way, "you wanted to talk to us?"

Max immediately started explaining the job, duties and responsibilities of an instructor. He didn't ask if we wanted to. He already knew.

"And finally, of course, you are to prepare the initiates as well as you can, so only the best of them will make it into Dauntless. Clear?" We nodded, and he congratulated us on our new, temporarily, job, and Christina and I headed to the tattoo parlor right away, to let Tori know we wouldn't be available the next couple of weeks.

"So, abandoning your job, so soon, huh? Never mind, I could keep this place running, even with both hand tied behind my back." She grinned, and Christina went back to her apartment, and I walked towards Tobias' and my apartment.

Yes, we shared an apartment. Before we received the keys to our new homes, he asked me to live in with him, and of course I said yes.

I silently opened the door, and tried to be soundless as I open the door to our bedroom, where he was sound asleep. Or so I thought, because when I sat down next to him, he grabbed me, and fast as always, he had flipped us over, so that his body was hovering over mine, and our lips were almost touching.

"Is this how you treat a colleague?" He looked confused, and I smirked. "You heard me right, Tobias, I am henceforth your fellow instructor."

"Wow." My smirk turned into a smile, until he added a little line. "Fancy word." Now my face probably looked like I was trying to swallow lemon juice.

"Honestly, that's what strikes you? Not the fact that we can terrorize to-be-Dauntless-members?" Now he was snickering.

"Of course I'm surprised... No, not surprised, proud of you." Well, if he said so. I just wanted to show him one last thing.

"So, Christina and I were just fooling around this morning, and somehow, a very weird tattoo ended up on my wrist. I'm not quite sure what the design means though."

"You had a tattoo cause you were fooling around?" In a hurry he grabbed my arm, and watched my wrist. I felt a warm feeling bubbling up in my chest as a smile forced up the corners of his mouth.

"Four and Six forever, huh?" I nodded. "I love it."

**Whatcha guys think? Please let me know! And also, I'm giving you the opportunity to decide what'll happen next. What kind of initiates, the names of the initiates, will there be, as always (and prove them wrong, every girl falls for Four) an annoying girl hitting on Four, or perhaps a guys hitting on tris? No matter how crazy your idea is, review, and I'll try to include any idea that fits into the story. **


	21. Chapter 21

**God, I know I haven't updated for days, and I'm really sorry. I've just been really busy with a story of my own, and other stuff.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything if Divergent.**

_Beep beep beep_

I woke to the sound of the alarm clock standing on the nightstand. I tried to put it off, but gave up after fiddling with it for a minute. The beeping continued.

That was, until Tobias rolled over and slammed his hand on the device, silencing it immediately. He groaned, and I knew that if we wanted to be in time to meet the initiates, we'd have to get out of bed, now. With a sigh I got up and I pulled the blankets off of Tobias.

When he didn't get up, I sat down next to him, my hand on his cheek. I leaned in, until our lips were almost touching. He tried to catch my lips with his, but I quickly moved back. As I made my way to the bathroom, I giggled.

"If you want that kiss, you'll have to come out of bed." I loved teasing him. I closed the door and locked it. After I had showered, I thoroughly brushed my teeth and brushed my hair. When Tobias knocked on the door, I shouted in a sing-songy voice that he'd have to wait a minute.

I unwrapped my towel from me, and put on my underwear. I cursed when I discovered I had left my cloths in the bedroom.

"Tobias?" I waited for an answer, but none came. "Tobias, will you bring me my clothes?" I heard him chuckling, not a good sign. I opened the door and peeked through the crack. "Tobias?" He stood on the other side of the room, next to our dresser.

"What cloths do you mean? I sure didn't see any." Damn. Was he really gonna do this to me? Despite all the games of truth or dare, despite him being my boyfriend, even despite living in with him, I still wasn't comfortable with just walking around in my undergarments.

"Can you please just..." He looked at me expectantly, wiggling his eyebrows, and I knew he wouldn't do what I asked of him, no matter how much I pleaded. "Fine!" I briskly walked out of the minute bathroom and stomped over to the dresser. I was just about to open one of the drawers, when he scooped me up in his arms, and carried me to the bed, where he sat down, and carefully placed me in his lap. Then he hugged me tightly, and kissed me.

"You made me wait."He mumbled the words against my lips. He wasn't asking for an explanation. He was just establishing a fact. I ignored his words as he continued to kiss me, his hands roaming my back and shoulders, while I was caressing his face with my own fingers.

"Tobias." I tried to push him away, but I couldn't. He was much stronger. "Tobias, stop." He groaned impatiently, and his lips kept grazing mine, as though I would forget what I was about to say, if he just kissed me long enough. "Stop!" He looked at me startled, which looked very funny. "We have to go to the net."

"Oh, damn, I forgot about that." He didn't really sound convincing, and the smirk that touched his mouth didn't do his credibility any good.

"Do you honestly think I'd fall for that?"

"I'd think you'd pretend to fall for it, cause I know you like kissing me, too."

"You don't put anything past me, do you?" I grabbed a black skinny jeans and a tank top which was cut out deep enough to show off my birds. Then I got to the bathroom, and started applying make-up. As I laid the last hand on my eyeliner, Tobias joined me, dressed in black jeans and a black shirt, that hugged his muscular torso in all the right places, making me swoon over what a handsome boyfriend I have. He brushed his teeth, and hand in hand we walked out of our apartment, and headed for the cafeteria.

We sat down at the same table as Christina and Will.

"So, first day as an instructor, huh?" Will swallowed nervously, and for once Christina kept her mouth shut. Wow, she must really have been nervous. "Guess you can figure things out. The two of you have the Dauntless-born, they already know your faces, they are not likely to cause a lot of trouble. Tris and I, on the other hand," he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and smirked devilishly, "get the transfers, and of course, there no telling if they will accept the authority of a short girl." I stomped him in his ribs with my elbow, but he only snickered.

"They're gonna accept, like it or not. I'm perfectly capable of leaving an impression myself." I tried to give him a confident glance, but I knew he had to make a huge effort not to laugh. "We'll see. I'm telling you, they'll find me just as terrifying as you."

We finished our breakfast in silence. My pride didn't allow me to talk to Tobias again, until we were standing by the net, waiting for the initiates to fall.

"Was this a good idea?" It's not that I was really scared or something. I knew I could take any initiate blindfolded, but I was nervous. What if I made a fool out of myself.

"You'll be just fine Tris. You'll see." As soon as he finished speaking, we heard a scream, announcing the first jumper.

At first all I saw was a blurr of grey, baggy clothing. As the net slowly spotted bouncing, I could see the first initiate was a girl. A few strands of her blond hair had gotten out of her bun, and her blue eyes focussed on Tobias as he pulled down the net to help her down.

She jumped down. "Were those muscles on sale, cause you sure got a lot of them." Her voice didn't even sound a tad insecure, not what you'd expect a former Abnegation to sound like. Then I realised what she'd just said to MY boyfriend, and I blushed furiously.

"What your name, initiate?" Maybe I emphasised the last word a bit to much, but she didn't seem to care.

"My name is Emma." I nodded, and then I turned to Tobias.

"Make the announcement, Four." He touched my hand lightly, as if to tell me there was nothing to worry about.

"First jumper, Emma."

**In the next chapter we will meet the other initiates, but I figured this was a good moment to stop. As you may see, I put Emma in the story. Thankyouu thedauntlessamity for the idea of such an initiate.**

**I'll include as many wishes I can, but some wished contradict others, so I do have to cut a few ideas, but I'll try my best.**

"What's your name, initiate?" She looked at me


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, firstly, I'm so very sincerely sorry for not updating in such an awful while, but my computer kind of crashed. Once it's been running for more than five minutes, it completely shuts down. Therefore I can't promise that I'll update regularly, but I'll try. I really will.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not the brilliant Veronica Roth, so no, I own none of the Divergeent story.**

The other Initiates had jumped fairly quickly after Emma. There were two Erudite girls called Annalise and Kylie, two Abnegation girls called Skylar and Brooke, three Candor boys, James, Riley and Davy, and an Amity couple, a boy and a girl, called Jackson and Jill. The latter immediately reminded me of Edward and Myra, and I have to swallow some bile when I remember the way their life in the Dauntless compound ended.

The moment Tobias was speaking to the Initiates Skylar and Brook caught my eye. They were whispering ang giggling, and I decide I'll watch them closely. If I so much suspect as they try to make a move on MY boyfriend, I'll finish them off, and make it look like a bloody accident.

When we make our way through the compound to show them around, Tobias seems to be bothered by something for himself. As soon as I can catch him alon for a few seconds, I ask him about it.

"Thos Riley and Davy are not at all of my liking." When he sees that I don't understand, he continues. "It's quite obvious that they are overly interested in you." That's when I burst into laughing. Is he really suggesting? He can't be.

The Initiates catch up, and give me a weird look. It must look strange, I give them that. They just arrived in the compound, which is completely new and scary, and the moment they loose sight of their brand new instructor, she is doubled over with unexplained laughter.

"Just don't you worry, Four." She punches his shoulder, which earns her more funny looks. "I'm pretty sure it's for nothing." That as much as an explanation as the Iniitiates get, before Tobias concentrates on the tour again.

When it's finished, we lead them to the cafetaria, where we meet Christina and Will again. They complain not so silently about the Initiates that immediately struck out as troublemakers, but neither Tobias nor I really pay attention. We are both occupied with other thoughts.

Later that night, long after Tobias and I have gone to our apartment, we lay beside eachother on the bed. My head is resting on his chest, and he has his arms wrapped around me.

"Tobias?" He continued stroking my sides, but I know he's listening. "There's something with that Skylar and Brooke. I don't trust them. I'm sure they want us to break up, and then they'll try to seduce you, and I'm afraid I'll lose you, and..." That's ad far as she came, until he rolled over me with the speed of light, and silences her with his lips.

"First off, I am positive they are not attracted to me in any way, and secondly, even if they were, I'd never leave you. You mean too much to me."

"But we both know you could. You have girls practically throwing themselves at you, and I'm not pretty, and I'm flippin afraid of what you probably want. Don't deny it," I shoot him a clear glance, "if you'd say you don't want to..., well, if you said you don't want that, you be lying. True or not?" I see him struggling to find a loophole in my question. "Just a yes or no." He nods.

"But you know it's not the only thing I want, not the thing I want the most!"

"I know, but you do want it. I can't give you that, though you want to. All I have to offer is how much I love you, and you're all handsome and strong and charming... You have no idea how much this is flippin killing me to know you could easily get better."

All of a sudden his lips are attacking mine, and he leaves me no time to catch my breath when he lowers his lips to my collar bone. He starts by just stroking his lips from one bird to another, but soon he is placing open mouthed kisses all along my collar bone, shoulder and neck. I try to be silent, but a few gasps I can't suppress.

"Don't you ever again," I writhe under him at the feeling of his words humming past my skin, "say I could get better than you. You may or may not be right about your beauty. Not everyone may find you as beautiful as I think you are, but I like that. You are not the so manieth queen bee who is only occupied by beauty. To me you look perfect, and moreover, it's not like I'm that superficial. I don't just fall for appearance. I fell for your courage, your intelligence, your lovingness, and so much more. And I'm not just in love with you, Tris." He looks in my eyes, and swallows befor ehe continues. "I love you. I love you, and no one else, and I will never love anyone the way I love you, and You're the only one I want to spemd my life with." My eyes grow big.

"And by the way, believe me, Riley and Davy are definitely into you. They look at you, not the same way Al did, less like they actually need you to survive in the compound, more like they just want you."

"You're not serious, are you?"

"I'm as serious as this." And he kisses me. It starts off as a cute kiss, but soon gets more heated and passionate. I'm not exactly sure when it happened, but we are lying under the covers, and his hands are slowly making their way up under my pyjama shirt. At first I enjoy the goosebumos his touch makes appear on my skin, but as soon as he reaches the underside of my bra at my sides, I freeze.

"I'm sorry, Tris. I shouldn't have..." I shut him up with a kiss, but do pull his hand out from under my shirt.

"No, I'm sorry, Tobias."

"You shouldn't apologise for what you fear." He pushes a strand of hair behind my ear, and the gentle gesture makes my heart melt.

"Maybe... in the not so distant future. Just not... now." I look at him apologetically. "It's just... all the stress from the Initiates... I can't handle the stress of facing and actively battle a fear of mine as well right now. Okay?" He nods, and looks genuinly happy with that answer. He pulls me in his arms, and after a long while of kissing, we are still entangled in each others arms when we fall asleep.

**Sooooo whaddaya think? I'd really like to know, cause this chapter is the start of me trying to weave a lot of request into one harmonious piece. I'm sorry I can't perfectly match everyone's wishes, like I can't make Tris pregnant and stuff, cause she is still a virgin in this story, and as you can read, I want to keep true to the story, in which she is actually afraid of that intimacy, and really has to struggle to face it.**

**I promise, I'm actually trying to comply to everyone's wishes, and more reviews are always welcome *hinthinthint***


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys! Nope, no month waiting this time; here's the next chapter ;) I know some of you may not like where this is going, like a lot of people asked me not to have Initiates hitting on Four, but I promise, it will work out just fine!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Divergent trilogy. If I had, Allegiant would have ended very differently, thank you very much.**

As soon as all the Initiates have gathered in the training room, Tobias says they'll be practicing hand-to-hand combat today. I see Brooke whispering something to Skylar, and the latter burst out in laughter.

"Anything interesting you'd like to share with us, initiate?" I emphasise the last word a little more than probably necessary, but I don't care.

"Oh, nothing, you know. Just that when we are going to be practicing hand-to-hand combat, and one of our instructors looks like she wouldn't even be able to fence off a squirrel. That's all." She giggles, but I'm not going to get offended so easily.

"Interesting that you mention it. Did you know, that if you practice a lot, like I have, you'd know around a way or seventeen in which you could swiftly knock an annoying smartmouth down, or even finish her off." She looks flabbergasted for a second, but then a furious and embarrassed look appears on her face. She turns red, and her eyes practically spit fire.

Skylar does seem to regain some hope when Tobias tells me not to lie, but all of that hope evaporates when he continues. "She knows at least twenty-three." His mouth turns into a thin line when Riley and Davy let out a few woots and whistles.

"But do we actually have to, like hit people?" I am utterly confused at Jill's question.

"What on earth were you expecting?" She looks like Emma said something very rude, though she is just plainly right. "This is Dauntless. Not some kind of kindergarten play-ground." Skylar is no longer the only one to have turned red, and Jill turns to Jackson, who gives her a consoling kiss.

"Okay, love birds, to answer the question, you won't exactly be battling each other. Not yet. Today you will just be punching a punching bag. Fairly simple." Everyone nods, though some people a little reluctantly, at Tobias' words. "Well, what are you waiting for? Grab yourself a bag, and how us what you've got." The compact group of initiates scatters quickly, and soon the room is filled with the sound of fists connecting to the tough material of the punching bags.

Tobias and I agree to go around, and see how everybody's doing, both starting at the opposite sides of the line. I pass Emma first, and am somewhat proud to see someone from my old faction doing fairly well. Her hand follow a straight and true line, and she places her entire body behind every punch, effectively make the bag double over at every hit.

When I see Skylar standing beside her, I snicker a bit when I see there is practically not a single thing she is doing right.

"Who are you expecting to go down from such a... I was going to say punch, but I don't really think that what you're doing is really worthy of that word." If looks could kill, I'd be dead and buried right now. She furiously tries to make the punching bag move, even a little, but her wrist isn't straight at the impact. Her arms flies back as she screams.

"That's your fault, Tris!" I wish I couldn't explain the amused feeling I am experiencing, but of well... "You did that on purpose!"

"What is she supposed to have done on purpose?" I know I shouldn't be, but I feel utterly amused, hearing Emma's sassy tone. "It's not her fault you couldn't throw a good punch if someone was controlling your arm for you." Skylar lets out a sound I can only describe as animal, grabs Brooke's hand, and drags her out off the training room.

"Do they just get to leave the training, without being punished?" Jill looks as though she sees water being lit on fire.

"I think their absence is enough of a punishment. After all, they miss a part of the training, and looking at their techniques, they desperately need it." Jill and Jackson giggle, but everyone else pretty much just looks annoyed.

"Oh well, who need those desperate wannabe's in here? We don't need fake, female eye-candy gone wrong, when we have the best one ton instruct us standing right before us."

"Please, go annoying someone else, Davy." He grins, but does return to his punching bag. I continue my inspection, and when I meet up with Tobias again, we quietly discuss what we've seen.

"First off, Emma's great. From the looks of it, she's been practicing this for a while now." He agrees.

"I know, I saw. And I was also not disappointed by Jill. I feared she would be just like Myra from your year, but she was not bad. Not excellent, but not bad. Same goes up for Jackson." From what I'd seen, I could only agree with him.

"Those Annalise and Kylie were not so bad either. Sure, there's some room for improvement, okay, more than some, but I think they do have potential."

"Well, they do, but they will have to work hard for it. Harder than for instance Riley. Though I hate to admit it, he's better than I expected." I decide not to pay too much attention to Riley's so called crush on me.

"On the other hand, Davy really was a let-down. With his posture and all, I had expected him to at least be able to put some strength behind a punch, but his bag didn't even move a single inch. And I think we don't have to discuss Skylar and Brooke? I think that really speaks for itself." He agrees, and we get to the last person.

"I don't really know what to make of James. He's not really good, nor is he bad. He had an okay technique, and his punches are quite powerful, but still... He doesn't really give the impression he could make someone double over in pain." I nod. "He'll have to work on it."

"I guess this is enough, then, for today?" He agrees."

"Initiates?" Everybody looks up when they hear his loud voice. "Dismissed."

**Weeeeeeeeelllllll? Do you think the characters and personalities are somewhat right? Do you like where it is going? I do have a plan, and I really hope you'll all like the way it'll turn out eventually. **

**Also, I was wondering, what do you think I'm like? I'm curious. Like, how old am I? What do I look like? What kind of person am I? (And little sis, if you're reading this, you may not answer, cus it's quite obvious you know the answers)**


End file.
